The Jester of Notre Dame
by flowerpower71
Summary: This is a smurfs parody of Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Young Peewit had been locked away in the belltower his whole life, but his world is about to change when he meets the beautiful gypsy Savina.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**AN: Well here it is people! The long awaited Smurfs/HBOND parody! Okay so before we get to the story I have a few things to point out,**

**First I will work on updating this story every OTHER week, instead of every week. I am already working on a bunch of stories right now as it is and I shouldn't even be working on this at all but I have no patience whatsoever and if I waited any longer I would go insane...well more so than I already am. XD**

**Second just incase anyone is wondering why I picked Peewit to portray Quasimodo; No I do not think that Peewit is ugly but the reason I picked him was because in the episode "The Raven Wizard" Peewit broke the heart diamond by placing his face in front of Savina's thus causing the diamond to crack and explode in a thousand pieces. During which time the raven wizard (who's name I cannot remember) was shouting out "You fool! You ugly fool!"**

**Also in "The Goblin of Boulder Wood" episode Peewit mentioned that he went from farm to farm looking for work, but the people would make fun of him and chase him away. So those two reasons got me to wondering if Peewit ever feels insecure about his size/looks? (Not like Vanity Smurf mind you) xD**

**Third I know this is a T rated story but as a fair warning things might get a little M because of Frollo's (Balthazar in this story) uh...intentions towards Esmeralda (man that didn't sound creepy at all did it?) xD But nothing to graphic. I promise that much**

**And...well I guess that's it for now. Anyway I do not own any of the smurfs, nor any of the other characters. **

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame Belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo.**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy! :)**

It was a beautiful day in Paris, once long ago. The sky was full of white puffy clouds and the villagers were rising up for the days chores. Shops were being opened and a rooster gave off it's morning call. In fact if you listened hard enough you could almost hear the sound of someone singing.

_Morning in Paris_

_The city awakes_

_To the bells_

_Of Notre Dame_

_The fisherman fishes_

_The baker man bakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame_

_To the big bells_

_As loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells _

_As soft as a psalm_

_And some say the soul of the city's_

_The toll of the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

Yes in fact someone was singing indeed. The singer was in a colorful wagon, the kind that would be used to perform puppet shows. A small group of children surrounded the wagon as they peeked in with their curious eyes.

Inside the wagon was a young man around the age of eighteen, though he still held onto his child like innocence his gray eyes held a sense of mischief and glee. He shook some of his chin length sandy blonde hair out of his face as he greeted the children.

"Listen, there beautiful no?" he asked the children as the bells of Notre Dame chimed off in the distance.

"So many colors of sound. So many changing moods. But you know they don't ring all by themselves."

Suddenly there was a small whirling sound as a small blue mechanical doll appeared out of nowhere.

"Squeek ree?" the clockwork toy asked as if to say "They don't?"

"No you silly boy." the young man said as he picked up the doll in one hand and pulled back a curtain to reveal none other than the church of Notre Dame itself.

"Up there high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer."

The children were getting more and more intrigued by the second and scooted in closer so as to not miss a word from this mysterious man about the even more mysterious bell ringer.

"Who is this creature?" the teen asked

"Sqree?" the clockwork doll asked as if to ask "Who?"

"What is he?" the teen asked.

"Chirp chee?" the blue doll asked as if to ask "What?"

"How did he come to be there?" the teen continued on.

"Squee?" the doll asked shrugging his wooden shoulders asking "How?"

"Hush!" the teen said as he whacked the blue thing on the head with a stick. This action earned him giggles from the children and a dirty look from the doll.

"Gerard will tell you." the teen said gesturing to himself, causing the giggles to be replaced with wide open ears.

"This is a tale. A tale of a man...and a monster." Gerard explained as he broke out into song again to tell the tale to the children.

_Dark was the night_

_When our tale was begun_

_On the docks near Notre Dame._

The scene now changes and four gypsy's were riding in a canoe like boat, trying to slip quietly under the docks of Notre Dame, but that was no easy task with a crying infant.

"Shut it up will you!"

"We'll be spotted!" two of the gypsy's hissed at the mother of the infant as she held the baby in her arms. "Hush little one." she cooed.

_Four frightened gypsy's_

_Slid silently under_

_The docks near Notre Dame._

The boat finally came to a resting stop near the snow covered bank as the gypsy's got out of the boat.

"Four guildrers for safe passage into Paris." the boat driver demanded holding out his palm, but no sooner had the words left his mouth did an arrow come zooming out from nowhere and land in his rowing stick, splitting through the other side.

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsy's_

Guards came out from all directions, their weapons pointed and surrounded the now scared gypsy's.

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

Out from the shadows rode a mysterious and terrifying figure riding a horse as black as the Paris sky. The rider wore long purple robes and gold jewelery and had a gaze that would send even the bravest of men cowering to their knees begging for mercy.

_And a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron as much as the bells_

"Lord Balthazar!" one of the gypsy men gasped in fear.

_The Bells of Notre Dame_

_(Kryie Eleison)_

Balthazar rode up and stared hard at the gypsy's. The gypsy mother held her infant son closer as the father put a protective arm around his wife and child.

_Lord Balthazar longed_

_To purge the world_

_Of vice and sin_

_(Kryie Eleison)_

The guards ripped the gypsy's apart and put the men in shackles

_And he saw corruption everywhere_

_Except within_

"Bring theses gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." Balthazar ordered as the gypsy's were lead away to their doom.

"You there! What are you hiding?" one of the guards demanded as the gypsy woman tried to hide her baby. She tried to escape but the guard had caught a death grip on her wrist.

"Stolen goods no doubt." Balthazar said. "Take them from her."

_She ran_

By some sort of miracle the gypsy woman got her wrist free and took off running through the snow covered street of Paris. But Balthazar was right behind her. She could hear the almost demonic horses hooves slam across the ground and could almost feel it's hot breath on her neck as it snorted.

_(Dies irea, dies illa, dies irea, dies illa)_

_(Solvet saeclum in favilla)_

_(Teste David cum sibylla)_

_(Quantas tremor est futurus)_

_(Quando Judex est venturus)_

"SANCTUARY! PLEASE GIVE US SANCTUARY!" The gypsy cried as she banged on the doors of the church. She turned around and to her horror Balthazar was fast approaching.

_(Quantas tremor est futurus)_

_(Quanto Judex est venturus)_

_(Dies irie)_

She took off running again but Balthazar had caught up to her. He reached down and yanked the blanket but the mother held on tight. Balthazar had had enough of this and kicked the gypsy. She lost her grip and stumbled backwards, hitting her head on the steps. Scarlet red blood oozed from her head, staining the pure white snow and the steps of Notre Dame.

Balthazar barely gave the woman a second glance as the bundle he had taken from her started to cry.

"A baby?" he asked himself as he pulled away the blanket. "Gasp! A monster!"

_(Solvet saeclum in favilla)_

Balthazar frantically looked around for a place to do away with this monstrascity of a baby.

_(Dies Irea dies illa)_

Balthazar's eye's landed on a nearby well. He pulled his horses reins and trotted over to it. He held the screaming infant over the well by his blanket, prepared to drop it in when suddenly-

"_STOP!" _cried the archdeacon

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs." Balthazarr explained.

_See there the innocent blood you have spilt _

_On the steps of Notre Dame?_ The Archdeacon sang as he held the dead gypsy woman in his arms.

"I am guiltless. She ran I pursued." Balthazar said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame_

"My conscience is clear." Balthazar defended.

_You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

_But you never can run from _

_Nor hide what you've done_

_From the eyes _ the Archdeacon sang as he pointed to the various statues of the prophets, and saints and kings and even the Virgin Mary that were all over.

_The very eyes of Notre Dame_

_(Kryie Eleison)_

Balthazar looked at the statues and they seemed to be looking back. Staring at him with their harsh stone cold eyes.

_And for one time in his life _

_Of power and control_

_(Kryie Eleison)_

_Balthazar felt a twinge of fear_

_For his immortal soul_

"What must I do?" Balthazar asked.

"Care for the child. And raise it as your own." The Archdeacon said as he picked up the gypsy woman's corpse.

"What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen-" Balthazar paused as he glanced at the child. "Very well. Let him live with you in your church."

"Live here?" The Archdeacon asked raising an eyebrow "Where?"

"Anywhere." Balthazar answered.

_Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. _He sang

"The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, Our Lord works in mysterious ways." Balthazar looked at the infant in his arms as he started to sing again

_Even this foul creature_

_May yet prove to be_

_Of use to me_

Back in present time Gerard continued on with his tale of the mysterious bell ringer.

"And Balthazar gave the child a cruel name." Gerard explained "A name that means half-sized."

The children leaned in closer as Gerard finally gave his audience the long awaited name.

"Peewit."

Gerard raised up his hand which had a puppet of Balthazar holding what appeared to be a baby swaddled in blankets. As Gerard sang the last lines of his song he kept changing puppets showing the baby go from infant to toddler, to young child to teenager as the two shadow puppets appeared to walk up flights of stairs that eventually lead to the bell tower where Peewit to this very day still rings the bells.

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells_

_Bells_

_Bells _

_Bells_

_Bells_

_Bells_

_Bells_

_Bells_

_Bells of Notre Dame!_

**Might I just point out that I actually got chills writing this chapter? Whoo! I suggest actually listening to "The Bells of Notre Dame" as you read this. It gives it that much more depth, especially with the Latin? Italian? Lyrics. And I know that Gerard is like 14 in the smurfs but I am making him 18 for when he makes his (eventual) appearance in "TAJP&L 2" so that's what I'm sticking with.**

**Next chapter will be out the week after next or maybe before. Depends. But as always please leave a review. No flames. Hope you enjoyed. TTFN Ta ta for now :)**


	2. Out There

**First off I am super super sorry for the late update. Life has been full of tests, baby showers, birthday parties, and developing unhealthy addictions to the Hunger Games and The Legend of Korra. XD But I am back.**

**WOW! 12 reviews on the first chapter! I am so touched! Thank you all so so much!**

**Chloe: First of all thank you for being the first to review. :) And you HAVE to see "The Hunchback of Notre Dame," it is one of my favorite movies (ONE xD) and I told the smurfs, Johan, Peewit and Jo you said "Hi" they told me to tell you they said hi as well**

**CartoonCaster21: Thank you Girly. I know! The opening always gave me chills too! Along with the "Hellfire" scene. I'm glad to see I'm improving on my descriptions.**

**Kastella: Thank you. Once I thought of the idea, well the characters just kinda came to me. The only person I had trouble with was who should play Clopin, but once I decided on Gerard well I think it worked.**

**Random Junk 13: You my friend have obviously never met me before for I am the insane one...Actually I take that back, you should meet some of my friends THEY are crazy xD Well we haven't gotten to the really creepy part yet, but thanks anyway.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you! **

**Dolphinrain: I'm so glad you like it.**

**SuperAlex64: Thank you so much. BTW I like your avatar pic**

**Zinka17: One of my most faithful reviewers. :) I had a feeling you'd be excited for this story. LOL I know what you mean. It was funny picturing Gerard and Clockworks little conversation in the last chapter.**

**Anon: Oh thank you! I couldn't think of his name to save my life and it was driving me nuts!**

**MwolfL: Well you already know how I found the lyrics. XD But I can't wait to read the superwolf adventure when you do this story. That one will be interesting**

**Smithy: I have been a smurf fan since I was little and am still a huge fan xD Yeah, Balthazar is easily the most evil of the smurf villains and that's why I picked him to play Frollo. Yes there will be Savina and Johan fluff in this story. She won the poll and is gonna be Esmeralda. **

**Spring-Heel-Jacq: Well originally I was gonna have Livy be Esmeralda, but after talking to some of my readers they had suggested that Savina be her instead. (Plus Savina won the poll) Thank you for the constructive criticism And no the archdeacon is NOT an oc. He was in the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, Savina, Balthazar, Clockwork, Gerard ect. They are all the rightful creations of Peyo**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo.**

**I own nothing T_T**

**Enjoy!**

While Gerard sang, the bells of Notre Dame sounded off in the distance filling the Paris air with there beautiful tolls. A small figure yanked hard of the ropes of the majestic bells and once finished slid down the rope from the rafters and landed with a light "thump" on the floor. The pigeons who had flown into the tower raised their wings and took to the sky as the bellringer known as Peewit landed and then stepped out onto the balcony and into the bright sunshine. The closest he ever got to being outside.

"Good morning." Peewit whispered to the little baby bird that was in a nest. The bird let out a chirp and poked his head up.

"Will today be the day? Are ya ready to fly?" Peewit asked, excitement rising in his voice.

The bird lowered his head and looked around uncertain.

"Are you sure? Today would be a good day to fly. Why if I could pick a day to fly, this would be it." Peewit said as he cupped the little bird in his hand. "The Festival of Fools."

The bird gulped as he looked at the long drop to the ground below starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Chirp chirp?"

"It will be fun!" Peewit encouraged.

"With jugglers" he sat the bird back in his nest and pulled out three balls and began to juggle them.

"And music" Peewit tossed the balls aside and then pulled out a lute and strummed it. The bird cringed as an off key note sounded from the instrument.

"And dancing." Peewit put aside the lute and did a sort of goofy hopping dance. This caused the bird to "chuckle."

"Now you try." Peewit picked up the bird once again and held it out over the balcony. The bird hesitated only for a moment before he shut his eyes and flapped his wings. When the bird opened his eyes he discovered that Peewit's hands were no longer holding him up and he was hovering in the air.

Peewit chuckled as the bird seemed to cheer and then landed once more in the teenage boy's hands. Suddenly a flock of pigeons flew past them and the little bird chirped as he watched them go.

"Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever." the blonde boy spoke from experience as he stroked the top of the birds head with his finger. The bird chirped a goodbye to his friend as he flew out of his hand and flew to catch up with the pigeons.

Peewit's smile fell as he watched the birds begin to disappear in the Parisian sky. Oh to be free like those birds. To come and go as you please.

"Lucky ducks." Peewit grumbled under his breathe.

"Ooh! Those aren't ducks Peewit. Those a pigeons."

Peewit jumped back a little bit as a beautiful white crane landed next to him. The crane lowered her head allowing the little blue creatures that rode her to get off.

Several years ago, when Peewit was just a boy around five, he had discovered these little mythical creatures that called themselves smurfs. He had discovered them when he had noticed that some of his food had been disappearing and found out that one of the smurfs, Greedy, was the culprit.

The smurfs are mythical little blue creatures that live in oversized mushrooms deep within the forest. On the day that they had met, the smurfs were in their forest harvesting the nuts that grew in the trees for the winter that was fast approaching. Greedy was high up in a tree branch and couldn't get down fast enough when the woodcutters came and chopped the tree down.

The other smurfs seeing this followed the humans by flying on Feathers the crane. The tree was cut and chopped into firewood and was sent to Notre Dame for the fire. Greedy managed to escape at the last second and some how made it to the bell tower. After all the excitement of the day he was famished. He saw a plate with some grapes on it and decided to help himself. That was when Peewit found him.

After screaming and hiding from the other, they both realized that the other meant them no harm and the two quickly became friends. Once the rest of the smurfs finally found their missing brother, they easily made friend's with Peewit as well and just about everyday since then, Feathers would fly to Notre Dame, toting a few smurfs with her, where they would check on the lonely boy.

"What's smurfing on down there Peewit?" a smurf wearing overalls and had a pencil stuck behind his ear named Handy asked as he pointed to the court square where the townsfolk were setting up a bunch of colorful decorations.

"A fight? A flogging?" a muscular smurf with heart tattoos named Hefty asked.

"It's a festival my Little Smurfs." Papa Smurf, the red clad leader of the smurf village answered.

"You mean the feast of fools?" Greedy asked, his eyes growing wide and his mouth already starting to water a just the mere thought of the types of food that was sure to be served.

"Oh how smurfy!" Smurfette, one of the only three female smurfs that occupied the smurf village cooed as she, Handy, Hefty, Greedy, and Papa watched the sight from above. Peewit however did not share his only friends enthusiasim and sadly turned away from the sight and retreated back into the belltower.

"Peewit? What's wrong?" Hefty asked.

"Aren't you gonna watch the festival with us?" Handy asked. But Peewit didn't answer and kept walking.

"What's smurfing him?" Hefty asked turning to Handy, but the engineer smurf just shrugged in response. "Maybe he's sick?"

"Impossible, if ten years of listening to Brainy hasn't made him sick, nothing will." Hefty replied.

"But watching the Festival Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Peewit." Greedy defended.

"That may be true but what fun is a party if you can't go to it?" Papa asked.

"Poor Peewit." Smurfette sighed as the five little blue creatures entered the belltower in search of their friend.

Peewit had climbed up a ladder that lead to the place where he spent his time when he was not ringing the bells. Sitting on a long wooden table was an exact replica of Notre Dame and the towns square; complete with wooden dolls of all the villagers. This was the closest that Peewit ever got to actually being in the village. The pint sized blonde sighed and rested his head on the table.

"Peewit, what's wrong?" Smurfette asked as she climbed up on the table and patted the boys hand.

"Yeah tell us." Greedy prodded as he and the rest of the smurfs followed Smurfette's lead and climbed up on the table as well.

"Well...I just don't feel like watching the festival is all." he lied.

"Well did you ever think about going there instead?" Hefty asked.

"Sure," Peewit answered, "But I'd never make it out there. I'm not...normal."

"Oh Peewit don't smurf such things!" Smurfette chastised.

"Yeah and besides it's not smurfy for somesmurf to be stuck inside all day." Handy added.

"As your friends we insist that you attend the festival." Greedy said.

"All that you say is true my little smurfs, but I am afraid your forgetting one big thing." Papa spoke up.

"What's that?" Hefty, Handy, Greedy and Smurfette asked in unison.

"My Master, Balthazar." Peewit answered as he held up the wooden doll that he had made him.

"Oh" the smurfs sighed.

"Well," Handy started "When he says your forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower does he mean never ever?"

"Never ever!" Peewit clarified. "And he HATES the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go."

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Hefty's head. "Do you have to ask?"

Peewit's eye's grew wide. "Oh no-"

"You sneak out" Hefty interrupted.

"Go to the festival" Smurfette continued

"And sneak back in." Handy finished.

"He'll never smurf you were gone." Greedy agreed.

"But if I get caught-"

"As Poet says, "Better to beg forgiveness than permission." Smurfette quoted.

"But what if he see's me?"

"Perhaps you could smurf a disguise?" Papa suggested.

"I thought you was on my side!" Peewit snapped at the white bearded smurf.

"I am on the side that is best for you Peewit." Papa answered calmly as he climbed up the Notre Dame replica so that he could be eye level with the boy.

"Peewit, you can't just let your whole life smurf you by. Your fifteen years old and have never been outside the belltower."

Peewit was silent as he looked down at his hands and let the words sink in.

"You can't spend the rest of your life hidden away from the world. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever."

Peewit's eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips as he lifted his head up. "Your right. I'll go!" The smurfs cheered and jumped for joy.

"I'll get cleaned up"

"Yeah!"

"I'll march through the doors and-"

"Good morning Peewit." a cold, all to familiar voice said that sent chills down Peewit's spine.

"Go-good morning Master." Peewit stammered as he backed away from Balthazar. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and was relieved to see that the smurfs had noticed Balthazar coming before he did and were able to take cover in a nearby mouse hole before they could be spotted.

"Why whomever are you talking to?"

"M-my friends." Peewit said looking down at the floor.

"I see... your little smoof friends?" Balthazar inquired.

Since Peewit was so young when he first met the smurfs, he had told Balthazar all about them, not realizing that nobody was supposed to know about the smurfs existance. Fortunately Balthazar had just chalked it up to "childish make believe nonsense."

"Smurfs." Peewit corrected.

"What was that that?" Balthazar asked in a deadly tone in his voice.

"They're-they're called smurfs Master."

Balthazar glared at the boy with a gaze that caused Peewit to squirm. Balthazar was not one who liked to be corrected.

"I see...Peewit, what have I told you about these...smurfs?"

"That they are not real." Peewit mumbled.

"Good. Your a smart lad." Balthazar said as he patted the boy on the head. Peewit let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Lunch" Balthazar barked as he sat down at a small table barely even big enough for two.

"Oh right!" Peewit exclaimed as he ran off and then returned a few seconds later with two plates and two goblets. One plate and goblet being made of wood and being significantly smaller than their silver counter parts. Peewit placed the silver plate and goblet in front of Balthazar and kept the wooden ones for himself.

"Shall we go over your alphabet today?" Balthazar asked as he balanced a lesson book on his lap and pulled out a bottle of wine from the basket he had brought with him.

"Oh yes Master. I would like that very much."

"Very well. A?"

"Abomnination"

"B?"

"Blasphemy"

"C?"

"Contristion"

"D?"

"Damnation"

"E?"

"Eternal damnation"

"Good. F?" Balthazar quizzed as he took a sip of the wine he had poured himself.

"Festival" Peewit answered without thinking, causing Balthazar to spit-take halfway across the room.

"Excuse me?"

"Forgiveness?" Peewit whimpered

"You said festival!" Balthazar growled snapping the book shut.

"No!"

"Your thinking about going to the festival." This was not a question. It was a fact.

Peewit covered his face with his hands. This was not what was supposed to happen. Balthazar wasn't supposed to even know. Curse him and his big mouth! Maybe there was still a chance...perhaps if he tried to explain himself.

"It's just that you go every year-"

"I'm a public official. I must go." Balthazar interrupted as he started down the stairs with Peewit following close behind. "I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cutlesses, the graves of human kind all mixed together in a shallow drunken stupor.

By now the two had made it out to the balcony.

"I didn't mean to upset you master." Peewit said quietly.

"Peewit can't you understand?" Balthazar lied. "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry Master." Peewit whispered looking at the ground in shame.

"Oh my dear Peewit," Balthazar purred as he placed a hand on Peewit's back, ushering the short blonde to look down over the balcony and at the people below. "You don't know what it's like out there...I do...I do." Then Balthazar did something that Peewit never imagined a person like him could be capable of doing...he burst out into song.

_The world is cruel_

_The world is wicked_

_It's I alone whom you can trust_

_In this whole city_

_I am your only friend_

Balthazar stepped in front of Peewit and cupped the boys face in both hands forcing him to look him in the face.

_I who keep you_

_Teach you_

_Feed you_

_Dress you_

_I who look upon you_

_Without fear_

Balthazar never did look upon Peewit with fear; but instead more like a person who was ashamed to be associated with the likes of a creature such as him.

_How can I protect you boy_

_Unless you always stay in here?_

_Away in here_

Balthazar motioned for the boy to follow him and the two made their way back inside.

"Remember what I've taught you Peewit;"

_You are deformed_

_(I am deformed)_

_And you are ugly_

_(And I am ugly)_

_And these are crimes for which the world_

_Shows little pitty_

_You do not comprehend_

_(You are my one defender)_

_Out there they'll revial you as a monster_

_(Only a monster)_

_Out there they'll hate _

_And scorn_

_And jeer_

_(Only a monster)_

_Why invite their calumny_

_And consternation?_

_Stay in here!_

_Be faithful to me_

_(I'm faithful)_

_Be grateful to me_

_(I'm grateful)_

_Do as I say_

_Obey_

_And stay in here_

_(I'll stay in here)_

To emphasize his point, Balthazar took the replica figurine of Peewit and placed it in the Notre Dame tower.

"You are good to me Master. I'm sorry." Peewit apologized for the millionth time that day as Balthazar started for the stairs to leave.

"You are forgiven." he stopped and turned back to look at the boy. "But remember Peewit, this is your sanctuary." with that Balthazar turned on his heel and started down the stairs, his footsteps echoing in the distance.

"My sanctuary." Peewit whispered all alone once again. Just like he had been his whole life. Sure Balthazar would stop in a few times a day to feed the boy, and sometimes even the Archdeacon and of coarse the smurfs, but all to soon they would leave and the blonde would find himself alone again.

_Safe behind these windows_

_And these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

As Peewit "sang" he climbed up and looked out the window at the people that flooded the streets down below.

_All my life I've watched them_

_As I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories _

_They've shown me_

_All my life I've memorized their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I've wondered how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them_

_But part of them_

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever_

_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live _

_One day out there_

_Out there among the millers_

_And the weavers_

_And their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables_

_I can see them_

_Everyday they shout and scold_

_And go about their lives _

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure every instant_

_Out there strolling by the Seine_

_Taste a morning out there_

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one day _

_And then I swear I'll be content_

_With my share_

_Won't resent_

_Won't despair _

_Old and bent_

_I won't care_

_I'd have spent_

_One day out there!_

**Second time I've ended a chapter on the musical number. I would have made this chapter a little bit longer but I like to torture my readers with cliffhangers. Mwhahaha!**

**Anyway I hope I did alright with how the smurfs were incorporated into the story. That was another reason for the late update, I kept switching smurfs on who should play the gargoyles. Plus I debated for awhile whether to have them be made of stone or not. Some different smurfs may or may not be introduced when the gargoyles make their next appearance. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it; I'm just happy to have this chapter up.**

**I apologize if Peewit seems ooc, but if you think about it, you'd be all shy and timid too if you was cut off from all civilization your whole life.**

**Next chapter Johan and Savina make their appearance and we get to "see" Gerard doing acrobatic stunts!**

**Gerard: Why oh why did I ever agree to play Clopin? Why!**

**Me: Because the fangirls love to see a man doing summersaults in tights. That and because you are my friend**

**Gerard: -_-'**

**Me: Okay so I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review. Bye! **


	3. Topsy Turvy Day

**Hiya peeps! I'm back with chapter 3**

**Smithy: I like Handy and Grouchy too. (and too many other smurfs to name) and if you read my other stories, well ya know how I feel bout Johan xD ^_^**

**Random Junk 13: ROTFLOL Sounds like you and me would get along great if we ever met! My friends are always like, "I pray for you." but I just laugh them off. So glad you liked the chapter**

**Chloe: Thanks! And yes my Aunt just had a baby last week (I'm a cousin again) and one of my friends just had twins this past Thursday (She's grown and married before anyone jumps to conclusions) Those sound like great books. I'm sure the smurfs will love them.**

**B.: So glad you liked the chapter and don't worry about sounding formal. I don't mind. I'm actually flattered :) It's funny you should mention other Disney movies, but I actually do have an idea about a Little Mermaid parody starring Handy and Marina, and I wanna do another movie parody starring my oc Livy and Johan. (haven't decided what movie yet though) Unfortunately those won't be out for awhile because I gotta get finished with my other stories first but I'm glad to see that your interested. Oh and you did not sound stupid at all. Don't worry**

**Kastella: Your welcome!**

**CartoonCaster21: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter and I never get tired of the musical numbers either. XD I know, poor lil Peewit, but Yes! Yes! Get your camera ready! Gerard will be performing in a few xD **

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you. :) I smiled when I was picturing Peewit first meeting the smurfs. As stated before a few other smurfs might make an appearance so I'll see if I can try and include Brainy for you. :)**

**Dolphinrain: You and everybody else is apparently looking forward for Gerard's Topsy Turvy act xD. Unfortunately Johan is to stubborn to attempt a summersault but I'm working on him. XD Yep the smurfs are the gargoyles in this story. I'm glad you like them**

**Zinka17: I'm glad with how I introduced the smurfs. At first I was afraid that it was to confusing but after so much positive feedback about the I'm glad I did it. Well originally it was just gonna be the smurflings who'd be playing the gargoyles but some of their personalities didn't fit with the gargoyles and after a lot of back and forth I just decided I'd use the adult smurfs. LOL Yes! Yes! Record it! I think Gerard will get a kick out of that (evil smile)**

**MwolfL: Yay! So happy your enjoying. Um, honestly I wasn't planning on having Johan and Savina find out about the smurfs, but IDK maybe.**

**SuperAlex64: I'm glad you liking the story so far. Aw don't feel ignored, I'm here for ya**

**Eskie02: I'm so happy my story inspired you to do a Disney parody. If you need help deciding on one, I'll be glad to help**

**Okay so CartoonCaster21 and Zinka17, get your camera's ready! **

**Disclaimer: The smurfs Johan, Peewit, Savina and Gerard belong to Peyo. The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo. I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

While Peewit was singing his heart out to the heavens, down in the town, a young man was trying to figure out where in the heck he was. He shook his raven black hair out of his chocolate brown eyes as he studied his map for the fiftieth time in the past hour.

"You leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything huh Bayard?" the man said to his horse. The white and black spotted stallion snorted and nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me gentlemen," the mystery man said as two guards walked past him. The taller one of the two was balding and smelled of bitter loneliness, while the shorter one with shocking red hair and freckles scowled.

"I'm looking for the palace of justice can you-" the man trailed off as the two guards walked past not even glancing in his direction.

"I guess not." The man grumbled as he and Bayard started to roam the streets. He suddenly heard the sound of music and turned a corner where he saw a man sitting on the ground playing some type of flute, while a black nanny goat hopped around, and a beautiful young woman with firey red hair danced to the music and tapped a tamborine against her hip.

"Keep away child. Those are gypsy's. They'll rob us blind." a mother who was passing by with her child warned as she hastened her pace to get away from the dancing thieves.

The black haired man reached into his pocket and tossed two gold coins into the overturned hat that sat on the ground. As he looked up he couldn't help but me mesmerized by the beautiful gypsy girls dancing.

When she saw him looking at her the gypsy woman gave a small smirk and winked at him as she cocked her hip to the side. A whistle was suddenly heard and the black haired man looked up just in time to see an unkempt gypsy child scamper off the top of the stone wall.

The gypsy man stopped playing his flute and the gypsy woman stopped dancing and they both began to make a run for it. The black nanny goat that was with them grabbed the hat in her mouth and followed after her master but as she ran, a bunch of coins fell out of the hat and onto the cobblestone ground.

"Baah! Baah!"

The gypsy girl turned back and quickly started to gather the fallen coins back into the hat but she stopped and looked up as two boots stepped in front of her and glared at the same two guards from before.

"Alright gypsy where'd you get the money?" the taller guard-whose name was Gargramel- asked as he tried to take the hat full of money from her.

"For your information I earned it." The fiesty red head snapped, keeping a firm hold on her part of the hat.

"Preposterous! Gypsy's don't earn money." Gargamel sneered.

"Yeah you steal it." the shorter red headed guard-Scruple- added as he pinned the gypsy girl's arms behind her back.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" She shot back as Gargamel took the hat from her grasp. But the gypsy girl wouldn't give up her earning so easily and fought back kicking and squirming.

"Oh a trouble maker huh?" Gargamel asked as he ducked a kick. 

"Maybe a stay in the dungeons will cool you down." Scruple said as he struggled to keep ahold of her. The black nanny goat, sensing her master's distress, stepped in and butted Scruple in the gut sending him flying, while at the same time, the gypsy pushed Gargamel to the ground and once freed, both girl and goat ran past the black haired mystery man and made a run for it.

The two guards sprang to their feet and took after her, but the mystery man "accidentally" pulled Bayard out in front of them, causing Scruple to face plant into the horses side while Gargamel lost his balance completely and got a mouth full of mud.

"Bayard, sit!" the man ordered his horse. The white stallion lowered his rear and sat down on the mud covered guard squishing him. "WHOA!"

"Oh dear! I am so sorry! Naughty horse! Naughty!" the man scolded as everyone started to laugh. "He's just impossible really I can't take him anywhere."

Unnoticed by anyone, the gypsy girl was hiding behind a barrel and held back her giggles having witnessed the whole thing and her goat just stood next to her with a smirk on her face.

"Get this thing off me!" Gargamel whined banging his fist in the puddle.

"Serves you right Gargie." Scruple laughed pointing at his misfortunate uncle.

"Get this blasted horse off of me now Scruple or else I'll make you clean out Azrael's litter box again." Gargamel threatened. Scruple stopped laughing and shuddered at the memory of the last time he had to clean out the orange tabby cat's litter box...not a pleasant experience.

"Fine fine." he grumbled as he pulled out his dagger. "I'll teach you a lesson peasant!" he said as he lunged to attack the mystery man.

The man barely batted an eye as he pulled back his cape, fully revealing his clothing and drew his sword. "You were saying, lieutenant?"

"Gasp! C-C-C-Captian!" Scruple gasped tossing his dagger in the air. The dagger fell and bounced of the lieutenant's helmet. "Ow! At your service sir!"

Meanwhile Gargamel was still trying to get out from underneath the horses rump, but he froze when a blade landed right next to him just inches from his face. "Mummy!" the guard squeaked.

"Now I know you have a lot on your mind right now," the mystery man began, holding the other end of the sword, "But the palace of justice?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Make way for the captain!" Gargamel yelled five minutes later as he and Scruple were leading the man to the Palace of Justice.

"Go on losers! Make way!" Scruple snapped waving his hands in a shooing motion.

The man stopped when he noticed four gold coins lying on the ground at his feet. He bent down and picked them up and continued to follow the two guards. He noticed a poor beggar man wrapped up completely in a cloak of some sort and smoking a pipe, sitting against the wall. As he passed, he dropped the coins into the overturned hat in front of the man and continued to follow the guards. As they left, the beggar man watched them go and pulled down his hood to reveal himself not to be a man at all, but the same red haired gypsy girl and black goat from before. (Oddly enough the goat was the one who was smoking the pipe)

The two guards led the Captain to the Palace of Justice and once inside the man was lead to what appeared to be some sort of dungeon. He pushed open the door and was greeted by the cracking sound of a whip and it's victim screaming in pain.

"Guard ease up between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new." Balthazar explained to the guard who was whipping the poor man.

"Yes sir." the guard replied with a sickening smile.

"Ah! So this is the gallant Captain Johan, back from the wars." Balthazar said finally noticing the man.

"Reporting for duty as ordered sir." Johan replied standing straight at attention.

"Your service record percieves you Johan," Balthazar said as he circled the captain. "I expect nothing less from a war hero of your calliber."

"And you shall have it sir. I guarantee it."

"Yes...You know my last captain of the guard was um...a bit of a disappointment to me."Balthazar explained. As if on cue, the whip cracked again and the blood curdling scream of it's victim filled echoed through the entire room.

"Well no matter," Balthazar said shrugging off the scream. "I'm sure you'll _whip _my men into shape."

"Uh... thank you sir?" Johan said uncertainly as he started to follow Balthazar out of the room. "A very tremendous honor sir."

"You've come to Paris at our darkest hour Captain." Balthazar said as he lead Johan out to the coloumns outside the dungeon. "It will take a strong hand to save the weak minded from being so easily mislead."

"Mislead sir?"

"Look Captain...gypsies." Balthazar said gesturing to the streets of Paris where indeed a few gypsies were out and about.

"Gypsies live life outside the normal order." Balthazar explained glaring at the dreaded thieves. "Their heathen ways inflame the peoples lowest taste. And they must be stopped." he said clenching his fist and looking at the captain of the guards with wild, hate filled eyes.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Johan asked not believing what he was hearing. Really? THIS is what they summoned him for?

"Oh the real war captain is what you see before you." Balthazar clarified placing a hand on Johan's shoulder and motioning towards where the gypsie's were gathered.

"For twenty years I have been...taking _care _of the gypsies." Balthazar noticed three little ants crawling on the stone barrack. "One...by...one." he emphasised each word as he squished each ant with his thumb, middle and pointer fingers.

"And yet for all my success they have thrived." Balthazar lifted up the loose stone to reveal hundreds of ants crawling ontop of each other, living underneath the stone.

"I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city." Balthazar explained shifting his eyes back and forth, as if looking for a gypsy spying on them. "A nest if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"What are we going to do about it sir?" Johan asked not sure where all this was going. Balthazar just smirked and quickly slammed the stone back in it's original place, squishing all the ants that were underneath.

"You make your point quite vividly sir."

"I like you Captain." Balthazar chuckled placing a hand upon the younger man's shoulder. "Shall we-" but he was cut off as sudden cheering and music was suddenly heard. It was almost time for the festival to begin.

"Oh duty calls." Balthazar groaned. "Have you ever attended a peasant festival Captain?"

"Not recently sir."

"Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along." Balthazar said as he started to head out. Johan smiled slightly and followed. This festival sounded fun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over at Notre Dame, a short hooded figure climbed down the statues of Saint John and former kings and eagerly looked down at the celebrations that were going on down below. Peewit smiled from ear to ear as his heart raced with excitement. He was gonna do it. He was really gonna do it. The crowd cheered as trumpets blowed and drums beat and confetti fell from the sky. Then as one the crowd began to sing.

_Come one!_

_Come all!_

_Leave your loops and milking stools_

_Coop the hens and pen the mules_

Peewit glanced up and could barely make out the smurfs waving down at him. With a final wave and a quick smile Peewit lept from the safety of Notre Dame and slid down a string of flags and into the crowd.

_Come one!_

_Come all!_

_Close the churches and the schools_

_It's the day for breaking rules_

_Come and join the feast...of_

_FOOLS! _Gerard sang as he slid out from under a guys legs. The gypsy king laughed as more confetti fell from the sky and colorful flags were unfurled.

Peewit had accidentally fallen right smack dab into the middle of the crowd and was now immidieately regretting his descision on coming out in the first place. If he turned back now, Balthazar would never know he had left. Well that's what he tried to do but the crowd was to big and would not let him through. Gerard suddenly ran up and started to do a sort of dosey doe dance with him as he broke out into song again.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Every man's a king and every king's a clown_

_Once a year it's Topsy Turvy Day_

Peewit had tried to sneak away once Gerard had let go of his arm but the gypsy king would not let him get away that easily.

_It's the day the devil in us gets released_

As he sang this Gerard randomly pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped the strings of a bunch of balloons. At the balloons flew away it revealed that Peewit was hiding behind them. The overwhelmed blonde took off running once again.

_It's a day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

_Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Everything is upsy daisey_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Everybody's acting crazy_

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day_

In his panic Peewit had ran into a random tent only to find himself being caught in the middle of a can-can dance line (with Gerard somehow ending up on the end). The line danced into a different tent and Peewit lost his balance and stumbled backwards into a third tent, knocking over a stool. He reached out and tried to steady himself by grabbing onto a curtain but ended up pulling the curtain instead, startling the red headed gypsy woman who was about to begin getting changed that was on the other side. Luckily she had a robe on.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Peewit stuttered pushing the curtain off of him and grabbing a hold of his hood to keep it from falling off. "I'm sorry."

"Oh your not hurt are you?" the gypsy girl asked concerned. "Let me have a look at you."

"No! No! N-NO!" Peewit exclaimed paniced but when she pulled down his hood and saw his face, she didn't run. The goat however made a weird grunting sound almost sounding like one of disgust.

"See? No harm done." the gypsy said kindly smiling at the boy. Peewit gave a shy smile back. It was then he noticed just how beautiful the girl was.

"Just try to be a little more careful okay?" she said as she gently ushered him out of her tent.

"I-I will." he responded in an almost dazed like sense.

"By the way great mask." she said giving the love struck boy a wink before disappearing back into her tent. Peewit was too dazed to understand the meaning of her words.

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

_Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy _

_And the sixth of January_

_All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!_

By now Balthazar was arriving in a metal coated carriage with guards and Johan riding alongside on horseback. Once the carriage came to a stop Balthazar got out of the carriage and mounted up a small booth set aside specifically for him to sit at. He scowled and sat down on the large chair as Johan positioned Bayard on his right side.

_Come one!_

_Come all!_

_Hurry! Hurry! Here's your chance!_

_See the mystery and romance_

_Come one! _

_Come all!_

_See the finest girl in France_

_Make an entrance to entrance_

_Dance la Savina...DANCE! _Gerard yelled as he threw a smoke bomb down on the stage. Once the smoke cleared, where Gerard once stood was now the beautiful gypsy woman from before, only this time her usual pink white and black outfit had been replaced by a beautiful flowing red and purple dress.

Everyone gasped stunned by Savina's sudden appearance, beauty, and dancing moves. Peewit felt the breath leave his body and only focused on the girl dancing in front of him.

Balthazar's jaw hit the ground as Savina danced across the stage, shaking her hips and throwing flirtasious smirks to the crowd. "Look at that disgusting display."

"Yes Sir!" Johan replied a little bit too enthusiastically.

Savina suddenly started to prance across the stage right up to Balthazar's booth. She sat on the booth and roped her purple scarf around his neck pulling his face very close to hers. Savina puckered her lips and suddenly pushed Balthazar's hood over his eyes. The crowd laughed as she merrily skipped away. Balthazar seethed with anger and ripped the scarf from his throat.

Savina danced back to the stage and did a cartwheel landing in the splits causing all the males in the crowd to cheer and give a few cat calls. Savina winked at Peewit who shyly tried to hide his red face with his hood.

Savina stood infront of a mesmerized guard and stole his spear. She ran to the middle of the stage, whammed the end of the spear into the ground and spun around on the handle finally ending her dance. The crowd went wild and tossed gold coins at her. Even Johan couldn't help but toss one.

"And now ladies and gentleman," Gerard said to the crowd standing next to Savina "The piece de resistance!"

_Here it is_

_The moment you've been waiting for_

_Here it is_

_You know exactly what's in store_

_Now's the time to laugh until our sides get sore_

_Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

"You all remember last years king?" Gerard asked gesturing to an ugly pudgy man wearing a classic jester's hat, complete with bells on the ends, and being carried in a chair. The former king waved to the crowd and then let out a loud belch.

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening_

_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyles wing_

_For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools!_

_Why?_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Ugly folks forget your shyness_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_You could soon be called your highness_

_Put your foulest features on display_

_Be the king of Topsy Turvy day_

Savina saw her little friend in the crowd and gently helped Peewit up on the stage, still thinking that he was wearing a mask. Peewit once more was to love struck to focus on what was going on and by the time he had realized what was happening it was to late. He was up on stage.

Gerard and Savina had lined the contestants up in a row and the two ran and cartwheeled to the end. Savina pulled off mask after mask. Once the mask was off it's wearer would make a sort of face and the crowd would "Boo!" in response, which would result the contestant to be tossed into the mud by Savina's goat.

Peewit wanted to run, oh how he desperately wanted to run but his feet refused to move. Finally Savina got to him and pulled trying to get the "mask" off and gasped when it didn't come off.

"That's no mask!"

"It's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bellringer of Notre Dame!"

At this Balthazar stood up from his chair and looked at the embarrassed and hurt Peewit with furious eyes.

Oh how Peewit wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He never should have left the bell tower. He fought back the tears and covered his face in shame. Luckily though Gerard came to his rescue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here it is! Peewit! The Jester of Notre Dame!" he declared placing the King of Fools crown on the blonde boy's head. The crowd did a one eighty turn and ran _towards _the boy picking him up holding him in the air.

_Ev-very-bod-dy! _Gerard sang as he jumped in the air and flipped over the crowd landing in front, leading off the makeshift parade.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_(Hail to the King!)_

_Once a year we turn all of Paris upside down_

_(Oh what a King)_

The crowd carelessly tossed the former King of Fools out of the chair and put Peewit in his place.

_Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown_

_(Girls give a kiss)_

_Once a year on Tospy Turvy day_

_(We've never had a king like this)_

Peewit started to smile and shyly waved to the crowd as they tossed him up on a platform. Balthazar however was steaming with rage, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers all the while glaring at Peewit, but the boy didn't see him.

_**And it's the day that we do things that we deplore**_

_**On the other three hundred and sixty four**_

_**Once a year we love to drop in**_

_**Where the beer is never stoppin**_

_**For the chance to pop some popinjay**_

Gerard placed a cape around Peewit's shoulder and then handed him a scepter.

_And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_

_**Topsy Turvy...**_

_**Tospy Turvy! **_

_**Mad and crazy**_

_**Upsy daisey**_

_**Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Confetti fell from the sky and rained down upon Peewit as he stood proudly over his "subjects" the cowd chanting his name. "PEEWIT! PEEWIT! PEEWIT!" he had never felt so proud. Tears of happiness filled his eyes...Oh if only the good time could have lasted.

"You think he's ugly now, watch this." Scruple whispered to Gargamel as he tossed a semi rotten tomato up and down in his palm.

Peewit, oblivious to what was about to happen to him, held his arms up in victory as the crowd continued to cheer. Suddenly he felt something hit his cheek and the crowd gasped in shock as the juicy red tomato dripped from the boy and onto the stage floor.

"NOW THAT'S UGLY!" Scruple shouted pointing at the newly crowned King of Fools. Peewit felt his eyes begin to water and started breathing heavily.

"Hail to the king!" Gargamel shouted, nailing Peewit in the face with a second tomato. All at once it seemed tomato's, onions, lettuce, eggs and other rotten food came flying at him left and right. Peewit tried to run but slipped on a tomato and fell flat on his back causing the crowd to laugh and point at his misfortune.

"Where you going short stuff? The fun just beginning!" a random man in the audience asked as he lassoed Peewit with a rope like the boy was nothing but cattle. Peewit gagged as the rope tightened around his throat, pulling him down on the stage.

The crowd howled with laughter as more ropes tied the boy down and bound him to the stage. Suddenly the stage started spinning and the crowd threw more rotten food at Peewit.

"MASTER! MASTER PLEASE! HELP ME!" Peewit begged when he spotted Balthazar just sitting back watching the whole thing. Balthazar stared at the pathetic sight for a few moments with a cold hearted stare before just turning away.

"Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty?" Johan asked not being able to just sit by and watch the poor boy suffer any longer.

"In a moment Captain." Balthazar answered smirking. "A lesson needs to be learned here." The crowd suddenly let out a collective gasp and and suddenly fell dead silent. Balthazar and Johan turned and were surprised to see the gypsy Savina making her way up the stairs to where Peewit was tied.

Peewit glanced up at the gypsy. She had changed out of her flowing red and purple dance dress and was now wearing her regular, white blouse, pink skirt with a black wrap around it, and a matching black headband. -She was changing at the time the cruelty started which is why she did not intervene sooner- the way the sun hit her made her have a sort of heavenly glow around her. Like an angel. An angel of mercy.

Savina looked down at the poor boy with sorrow and pity as she untied the black wrap from her waist. "Don't be afraid." She said gently as she crouched down next to Peewit. Peewit cringed as Savina raised a hand but was surprised to see that she was just cleaning his face with the wrap. " I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." she apologized.

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" Balthazar ordered rising from his seat.

Savina whipped her head and looked at the lord as she stood. "Yes your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

Savina shot Balthazar a defiant glare and lifted up her skirt, revealing a knife strapped to her ankle. She grabbed the knife and with one swift movement cut the ropes which bound Peewit to the stage. The crowd let out shocked gasps and Balthazar became livid.

"How DARE you defy me?" He demanded pointing an accusatory finger at the gypsy.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you treat my people. You speak of justice yet you are cruelest to those most in need of your help!"

"SILENCE!"

"JUSTICE!"

The crowd was beside themselves as they watched in shock and awe. Savina turned and help a shaky Peewit to his feet.

"You will pay for this insellence!"

"Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool." Savina said smoothly as she took the King of Fools crown off of Peewit head. "The only fool I see, IS YOU!" and with that the red headed gypsy tossed the crown over the crowd and it landed right in front of Balthazar. Biquette-Savina's goat- ran out and blew a raspberry at Balthazar for special emphasis.

"Captain Johan, arrest her!" Balthazar ordered. Johan scowled and reluctantly snapped his fingers and pointed to the gypsy. The crowd parted as the guards rode up on their horses.

"Lets see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, so there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" Savina asked as she pulled a hankie out of her shirt. She started to sob and then sneezed into the hankie but as she did a cloud of red smoke engulfed her and once it cleared, she was gone.

"Witchcraft!" Balthazar hissed.

"Oh boys?" a sing song like voice called. "Over here."

"There she is!"

"Get her!" Gargamel and Scruple yelled as they spotted the gypsy hiding in plain sight amongst the masks. The two bumbling idiots-uh I mean guards- scrambled onto the stage and ran towards Savina, but she and Biquette dove off the stage and then crowd surfed. When Gargamel and Scruple attempted to do the same the crowd parted like the Red Sea and they both belly flopped onto the hard cobblestone ground.

Savina did a backflip and landed softly on her bare feet, only to be greeted by three guards charging full steam ahead at her with their swords drawn. She looked around before she lept up in the air and swung on a cage. The cage unhooked from it's hook and landed on the ground and Savina walked on the rolling cage much like how one would when attempting to walk on a rolling log.

Savina jumped from the run away cage and landed on a small wagon that was being ridden on by a man. Four guards persued her but were stopped when a man on stilts stepped in front of them. The stilt walker lifted his leg and kicked the four guards right in …..a most uncomfortable place.

Savina smirked as she looked back and saw this, but let out a terrified gasp as the wagon suddenly rode up a plank and was airborne. Luckily it landed safely on the ground with no injuries to either Savina, the man, or Biquette. (who had also come along for the ride.) At the same time the run away cage came barreling out of nowhere and finally came to a stop, landing on top of some other guards.

The cage door opened and the crazy old man who was inside peeked his head out. "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" he cheered, only to trip as he attempted to get out of the cage and then landed right in one of those medevil head and hand trap things. (I don't know what it's called! Dx) "Dang it!" the man cursed.

Just then Savina and Biquette ran past him with a guard hot on her heels. Savina ran between the legs of another stilt walker and pulled down his pants in the process. The guard ran into the pants and Savina let go of them, catapulting the guard off in the distance, causing his hat to land on Savina's head.

The crowd cheered as Savina bowed taking the hat off her head. Just then the sound of horse hooves was heard as three guards rode towards her, their swords drawn. Savina just smirked, cocked her hip, and tossed the hat like it was a frisbee. The hat ricoched between the three guards much like a pin ball, before finally flying off. Johan had to duck as the hat flew towards him and then landed in the wall behind him,slicing the decorative flag in half.

"What a woman!" Johan said.

Savina ran as the last two guards chased her on their horses. She ran past yet another stilt walker and as she did, the stilt walker dropped the pole he was using for balance. The pole landed between the two guards and they carried it with them as they chased after the gypsy. They both planned to got on either side as Savina ran behind Balthazar's tent but the pole got in the way and ripped the tent in half, causing it to collapse with Balthazar still inside.

The top half of the tent moved violently as a furious Balthazar finally found his way out of the mess. He sent the mother of all death glare at Savina as she and Biquette were lifted up on a platform by two stiltwalkers. The gypsy smiled at Balthazar as she grabbed a purple curtain and then twirled it around herself and the goat. The curtain fell limp and when the stilt walker pulled it away it revealed that Savina was gone.

The sky suddenly grew dark and Balthazar whipped around and glared at a still food covered Peewit. The poor boy shrunk under his masters cruel stare as he tried to hold up his ripped up shirt.

Balthazar mounted his black horse and turned to Johan. "Find her Captain. I want her alive."

"Yes Sir! Seal off the area men. Find the gypsy girl and do NOT harm her." Johan ordered the guards as they pushed themselves past the crowd.

Peewit had tried to slip quietly off the stage unnoticed but was stopped as Balthazar rode up in front of him. The cruel man sent a cruel glare at the boy. A mixture of rage, embarrassment, but mostly rage, contorted his features. Not a single ounce of sympathy for all the torment the boy had suffered.

"I'm sorry Master." Peewit whispered as he looked away in shame. It suddenly began to rain. "I will never disobey you again."

Peewit let a single tear slip from his eye as he hopped off the stage. The crowd gasped and moved away with calls of "Stay back! Stay away!"

Peewit glanced at the crowd out of the corner of his eye and then just ran forward, covering his bruised, food covered, tear stained face with his hands.

Up above the smurfs had watched the whole scene from the very beginning and were heart broken for their friend.

"Oh Poor Peewit." Smurfette whimpered as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Peewit made it to the church doors and once he entered he let out a shaky breathe and allowed more tears to shed as he closed the door with a bang. He was never going to leave the bell tower ever again.

**Me:(pulls confetti and other junk out of my hair) Okay so this chapter was bitter sweet to write. I loved writing the beginning and the festival scene, not so much when Peewit got tortured. (throws a rotten tomato at Scruple) HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES YOU LITTLE BRAT? (Throws another tomato at Balthazar)**

**Balthazar: How dare you? **

**Me: You deserve a whole lot more than that you no good rotten son of a-**

**Johan: LIVY!**

**Me:...Biscut... Anywho for your pleasure my readers I am giving you guys Balthazar, Scruple and Gargamel to torture. Do with them what you will just don't kill them We need them alive for the rest of the story. **

**I'd also like to point out something. So far in this chapter alone we have had, pole dancing, a slightly perverted Johan, people being pants, somebody being whipped, a goat smoking and Gerard jumping around doing acrobatic flips and such in colorful tights...AND THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHILDRENS MOVIE? WHAT THE HECK?**

**Johan: When was I being perverted? (insulted)**

**Me: I saw how you was watching Savina dancing! Your gonna get it when we get back to the castle**

**Johan: What-what are you talking about? I wasn't watching her in anyway! **

**Me: I saw!**

**Johan: Your overeacting**

**Me: Hmph!...Yeah so until next time-**

**?:AAAAHHHH!**

**(Gerard runs into the room carrying a laptop)**

**Gerard: WHO DID THIS? (points to his "Topsy Turvey" act which is being played on youtube)**

**Me: Wow over a million hits already.**

**Gerard: WHO PUT THAT ON THERE? I DEMAND TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!**

**Zinka17 and CartoonCaster21:(giggle uncontrollably)**

**Gerard: YOU TWO!**

**Zinka17: You looked nice in those tights Gerard ;)**

**Me: Well I got to go keep Gerard from having a heart attack-**

**Gerard: COME BACK HERE! (chases after Zinka17 and CartoonCaster21)**

**Me: And keep him from hurting my two top reviewers. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since it's summer now I might be able to update this story more often. (I hope) So yeah please leave a review. Bye! :)**

**And FYI for the singing underlined was the crowd singing, Italics was Gerard and bold was both the crowd and Gerard.**


	4. Making friends

**Man ya'll had a field day when I said you could torture the villains.**

**(scene shows Balthazar, Gargamel, and Scruple up in a tree trying to get away from the snarling German Shepherd and a mallet swinging Jo who have them trapped. Balthazar's robes are ripped, Gargie's in drag and Scruple for some reason is stripped down to his undies)**

**Gargamel: Nice doggie! Nice doggie!**

**Scruple: Nice Jo! Good Jo!**

**Balthazar: Call off the dog and girl you twit!**

**Me: Hmmm nope! Sorry, no can do Balthazar. Only CartoonCaster21 and Zinka17 can do that and both of them are a little busy at the moment.**

**Gerard: GET BACK HERE!**

**Zinka17 and CartoonCaster21: AAAHHH! **

**Dolphinrain: Haha! Yep I saw when Gerard split his tights. XD To bad my camera battery was dead at the time. **

**Aralyn187: I am so glad you found and like this story. It's fun to write. Haha and yep! Gerard and Clockwork make excellent gypsies. :) Oh and for those who did not know already, Aralyn187 drew not one, not two, but three pictures for this story! (one of them being my profile pic) To see them go to Deviantart .com and type in "Aralyn187" in the search bar and go to her profile page. All three are awesome!**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Well honestly I didn't think about Peewit being made fun of because of him being little. I just kinda copied what the people in the movie were saying. Hahaha yes I think everyone got a kick out of Scruple and Gargamel being the two guards. XD Especially when Gargamel got sat on by Bayard. I know! I think Peewit being in love with Savina is cute too. Oh! You think this story is perfect? OH! THANK YOU! (hugs you tightly) That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! :')**

**Chloe: Yes the last chapter was very intense. Ugh! I hated doing that to poor little Peewit. I know! This is supposed to be a children's movie! But apparently the (ahem) "references" in the last chapter were nothing. Savina almost swears in this one and we got Balthazar being a creeper too. O_O Meep! Oh and the smurfs loved the stories. Thanks for suggesting them. And yes. I LOVE writing mine. I would like to be an author someday. :)**

**Smithy: Don't worry, there is plenty of more Johan and Savina fluff to come. I never really cared much for Dame Barbra either. I know! Johan's a freaking twig! **

**Johan: I am not!**

**Me: Hush!**

**MwolfL: I figured you'd get a kick out of me using your idea. ^_^ I'm so glad I went with it. Seeing Gargamel get sat on by Bayard was priceless! Oh thank you! It was driving me nuts not knowing what they were called. Yeah the tent collapse was funny, but my personal favorite would have to have been when the two guards (or Scruple and Gargie in this story) tried to crowd surf off the stage but just belly flopped on the ground instead. Aw that's so sweet of Ash to do that. Like I said before I cannot wait for that Super wolf story!**

**Kastella: You and just about every other reader here as well. Mwhahaha**

**Bumble bee: Truth be told, I didn't even notice that the computer cut off your name until you pointed it out. That's so weird. :/ But anyway's from now on I'll do as you suggested and refer to you as Bumble bee okay? I felt so horrible for Peewit. :'( As far as other movie parody's well I'd have to think about that. For my "Little Mermaid" parody (if I decide to do it that is) I got Ariel, Eric, Grim, Max, and Triton's characters set but as far as the others I'm not really sure yet. But I am thinking that after I finish this story my next parody will be of "The Swan Princess" starring my oc Livy and Johan. As far as the "Finding Nemo" parody...hmm... I never really thought of that to be honest. I'm not sure exactly how I'd do it though. I'm not saying I won't do it, but I just need some time to think it over.**

**Zinka17:(to Gerard) All I'm saying is that you looked good in the tights. YIPE! (runs away as Gerard is still chasing after her)**

**Me: Hey where's-**

**?: SSSHHH! **

**(I turn and look to see CartoonCaster21 hiding from Gerard)**

**Me: Yeah so anyway-**

**Balthazar: WHOA! (the branch he was sitting on breaks and he falls to the ground) OOMPH!**

**German Shepherd: Grrrr!**

**Balthazar: Uh oh!**

**Jo: JO SMASH! **

**(both she and the dog chase after him)**

**Me: O_O...back to responding to the reviews...**

**RandomJunk13: Hehe I'm glad I made a friend too! :D And I'm also glad that your liking the story.**

**SuperAlex64: Well actually about 8 people total voted in my poll and Savina won 5 to 3 (or something like that) Hehe if you wanna do your own Disney parody, be my guest. I'd love to read it, and if you do do a parody, feel free to ask me for help if ya need it. :)**

**Gerard:(spots CartoonCaster21 trying to hide) THERE YOU ARE!**

**CartoonCaster21: I REGRET NOTHING! (runs off along with Zinka17)**

**Me: Just keep it up a little while longer girls! He's gotta get tired sometime! Anyway now that this LONG author's note is finished lets get to the real reason why you are here...The disclaimer! Take it away Clopin! **

**Clopin: Whatever you say ma cherrie! Flowerpower71 does not own any of zee smurfs, Johan, Peewit, Savina or Gerard. Zay are all zee property of Peyo. **

**Me: The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo**

**Hugo: What?**

**Me: What what?**

**Victor: You said our names.**

**Me: No! I said you guys belong to Victor Hugo! The person you two are named after.**

**Victor and Hugo: Oh!**

**Laverne:(rolls her eyes) (mumbles) Block heads (normal voice) Flowerpower71 does not own anything...What are you still reading this for? Your here to read the story!**

**(a random pigeon lands on her shoulder)**

**Laverne: Do you mind? I'M TRYING TO GET TO A STORY HERE IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU!**

**Me: Oi...**

The rain poured down hard on the sight where the Feast of Fools was held. Only a few minutes ago was everything bright, colorful and happy as cheers and song filled the air. Now the sky had turned gray and the crowd had parted to find shelter from the rain.

Savina and Biquette once more in their old beggar man disguise hobbled around the middle of the square. She quickly turned on her heel when the guards marched past and blended in with the few remaining members of the crowd.

As they passed by Johan on Bayard, Biquette carefully peeked out from under the hood, wooden pipe clutched tightly between her teeth.

Johan looked up just in time to see the "beggar man" walk in through the doors of Notre Dame. "Hmmm?" he mused as he rubbed his chin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Once safe behind the church doors, it was then and only then did Savina remove her cloak and Biquette jumped off her back. The gypsy girls breath was taken away as she marveled at the beauty. Pillars stood on either side as candles lit the way. Somewhere in the distance Savina could here the songs of Holy men singing or chanting in some sort of language that she did not know.

She suddenly stiffened as she felt a presence behind her. Quick as a flash she spun around and grabbed the person's sword from their sheath, while she grabbed them by the front of their shirt and tossed them to the ground.

"You!" Savina growled as she held the sword to Johan's throat.

"Easy! Easy! I-I just shaved this morning!" Johan said crawling backwards away from the gypsy girl as he nervously eyed his sword that was dangerously close to his throat.

"Oh really? You missed a spot." Savina taunted now having the captain of the guards completely backed up against a pillar.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Johan soothed holding up his hands in surrender. "Just give me a chance to apologize.

"What?" she spat, her voice full of venom.

"That for example." Johan said as he kicked the gypsy girl in the gut, sending her to the ground and grabbing his sword as it fell out of his hand.

Savina whipped her head around and clenched her fist as she gave the mother of all death glares at him. "You sneaky son of a-"

"Uh uh uh, watch it were in a church."

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" Savina asked rising to her feet. She quickly grabbed a nearby candle stick holder and lunged at Johan, but he blocked it with his sword.

"Haha! Candle light, privacy, music; can't think of a better place for hand to hand combat." Johan teased. Savina was not amused however and tried to attack him, but once again Johan easily blocked her.

"You fight almost as well as a man."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you." Savina snapped as she pushed him away from her.

"That's hitting a little below the belt there don't you think?" Johan asked smirking.

"No, this is!" Savina snarled as she lunged the pointy end of the candle holder right towards Johan's (ahem) "manhood" lucky for him though, he stopped her just in time with his sword. Unlucky for him, Savina was smart and used the other end and nailed him in the face.

A slightly disoriented Johan shook his head, snapping him out of his daze. "Toushay. OOMPH!" he grunted as Biquette got in on the action and head butted him in the stomach.

"I didn't know you had a kid." Johan wheezed.

"Well she doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Savina said pointing her weapon at him as she slowly backed away.

"I noticed. Um permit me, I'm Johan. It means, very successful, long life, and attractive." he bragged, chuckling a little. Savina and Biquette were not amused.

"Hehe ahem. And you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Savina smirked.

"It's called an introduction." Johan corrected as he placed his sword back in it's sheath.

"You not arresting me?" Savina asked confused raising an eyebrow.

"Not as long as your in here. I can't." Johan explained gesturing to the church around them.

"Huh...your not at all like the other soldiers." the gypsy girl noted as she placed the candle stick back down.

"Thank you."

"So if you not going to arrest me, what do you want?" she asked taking a step closer to Johan and crossing her arms.

"I'll settle for your name." Johan said kindly smiling slightly.

Savina blinked and a small smile formed on her own face. "Savina."

"It's beautiful." Johan complimented. Biquette gave them a "What the heck?" face and turned to look at her master as if to ask, "Your not really buying this are you?"

"Much better than Johan anyway." Johan finished, not noticing the goats look. Savina said nothing but her smiled turned into a smirk. Johan felt his face grow hot as he took a step closer to the gypsy.

"Good work captain." a voice said as the church doors opened. Both captain and gypsy turned and to their horror, saw Balthazar and a few armed guards standing in the doorway.

"Now arrest her." Balthazar ordered.

"Bah!" Biquette bleated in fear as she ran and hid behind her master.

"Claim sanctuary." Johan whispered to the gypsy. Savina's smile disappeared and she glared at the captain with so much hatred. Her cousin Gerard was right. "Never trust a soldier!" She should have stabbed him in the throat when she had her chance. How could she be so stupid?

"Say it!" Johan hissed.

"You tricked me." Savina growled through clenched teeth. Her voice dripping with venom.

"I'm waiting Captain." Balthazar interrupted.

"I'm sorry Sir, she claimed sanctuary." Johan siad, turning around to face Balthazar. "There's nothing I can do."

"Then drag her outside and-"

"Balthazar!" the archdeacon Homnibus interrupted, approaching them. "You will not touch her! Don't worry, Lord Balthazar learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." he said placing a hand on Savina's shoulder. All the while giving Balthazar a knowing glare.

Balthazar clenched his teeth and fumed with rage as he resisted the urge to attack the old man. With a wave of his arm he signaled the guards and they turned on their heels to leave. He looked back to make sure that neither Savina, Johan, or Homnibus were watching and then quickly but quietly ducked behind a stone pillar.

Homnibus removed his protective hand from the girls shoulder and then grabbed Johan by the arm and lead him out the door. However they must have been going a little bit to slow for Biquette's liking for she ran out from behind Savina, charged full steam ahead at Johan and then head butted him in the behind.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

Savina's smirk returned as she watched her goat, but let out a gasp as someone from behind snuck up behind her and twisted her arm behind her back.

"You think you've out witted me," Balthazar purred in her ear, resting his head against her soft hair. "But I am a patient man. And gypsy's don't do well inside stone walls." He paused for a second before he turned his head and sniffed her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck of yours." Balthazar explained as he rubbed her neck with his free hand.

"I know what your imagining." Savina growled yanking herself free of his grasp.

"What a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts."

Savina backed up slightly still trying to hold her scowl but Balthazar caught the flash of fear in her brown eyes.

"Well no matter." Balthazar said as he turned on his heels and started to leave. "You've chosen a magnificent prison. But it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and your mine!" and with that Balthazar slammed the door, sealing Savina's fate. The gypsy girl felt her heart rate speed up as she frantically ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Balthazar's orders, place a guard at every door." She heard a guard order the rest. Savina growled and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. She leaned her back against the large wooden door before sliding down to the floor and hugging her knees. Biquette, sensing her masters distress trotted over and sat down in front of her giving her a sad look.

"Don't worry Biquette, if Balthazar thinks he can keep us here he's wrong." Savina reassured, more so to convince herself than her pet.

"Don't act rashly child." Homnibus cautioned as he lit some nearby candles. "You created...quite a stir at the festival." he said with a chuckle but quickly turned serious again and then turned to face the gypsy. "It would be unwise to arouse Balthazar's anger any further."

"You saw what he did out there," Savina defended standing to her feet. "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy! I thought that if just one person could stand up to him then...sigh...What do they have against people who are different anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself." Homnibus said gently as they started walking.

"Well no one out there's going to help. That's for sure." Savina sighed.

"Well perhaps there is someone in here who can." Homnibus replied gesturing to the church all around them. He then went off on his own way leaving the girl and goat to themselves. Savina paused and thought about what he said. She walked a few steps and leaned against yet another pillar. She looked at the statue of the Virgin Mary holding a baby Jesus, and then she turned her head and looked at the people on their knees praying for various needs.

Savina bit her lip and then turned back to the statue. With a very heavy heart and completely unsure of what to do, she did the only thing she could do...She sang.

_I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if Your even there_

_I don't know if You would listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to You_

_Still I see Your face and wonder_

_Were You once an outcast too?_

_. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Somewhere up in the rafters, a broken and depressed Peewit sat, still sore both physically and emotionally from what had happened just about an hour or so ago. He perked up when he heard someone singing. Yes he heard people singing in the church plenty of times before but this was different. The song was full of such emotion and sadness, and the person singing...just plain angelic.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Back with Savina, she had left the statue and started to wander around Notre Dame. She walked down a hallway completely illuminated with candles. The candles shined upon her making her glow as well as she continued to sing her prayer.

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_God help my people_

_We look to You still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peewit had followed the voice and looked down from a balcony. He saw many people walking down the church halls but his eyes were glued only to the red headed gypsy dressed in pink, white and black.

Once Savina finished her line of the song, the other people who had come to the church began to sing their own prayers.

_I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory_

_To shine on my name_

_I ask for love_

_I can possess_

_I ask for God _

_And His angels_

_To bless me_

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_The Children of God_

_God help the outcasts_

_Children of _

_God_

Unnoticed by Savina, Peewit had followed her and was now watching her from behind a corner as she stood in the middle of a room. The light shining down upon her from the giant stain glass window. Biquette trotted up next to her owner and Savina dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the goats neck, burying her face in the goats soft black fur. A small love sick smile spread upon Peewit's face as he leaned his head against the wall watching them.

"YOU! Bellringer! What are you doing here?" one of the Holy men demanded spotting Peewit out of the bell tower. Peewit gasped and stumbled backwards knocking over a candle stick holder.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" the man asked as Peewit scrambled to the safety of his fortress.

"Wait!" Savina called after him as she took chase.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Peewit chanted as he ran up the stairwell with Savina right behind him.

"I-I'd like to talk with you." Savina called after him as she started up the stairs herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Look! He's got a friend with him!" Smurfette squealed as she spotted the gypsy running behind their human friend.

"Yeah, maybe the day wasn't a total loss after all." Greedy said optimistically.

"Oh she's lovely." Handy said noting the girls beauty.

"The one in the dress ain't bad either." Hefty said refering to the goat, earning him bizzar looks from his fellow smurfs but before anyone could comment, Peewit ran into the room.

"Hey Peewit!"

"Congratulations!"

"We knew you had it in you."

"You got the girls chasing you already." the smurfs said as they dropped down in front of their friend.

"Uh wait I-"

"You mustn't smurf to fast or she'll get away." Papa Smurf teased.

"I-I know that's why-"

"Smurf her some slack, then reel her in, then smurf her some slack, then reel her in then smurf her some slack then-" Hefty said as he pretended to cast out a fishing line then reel it back in, only to be cut off by a smack abside the head from Smurfette.

"Smurf it off Hefty! She's a girl not a mackerel!" the blonde female snapped, while Peewit took the opportunity to escape only to freeze when the slightly out of breath Savina panted, "There you are! I thought I lost you."

Peewit mentally cringed and then turned to face the gypsy girl, noticing out of the corner of his eye the smurfs had ran and hid before she saw them.

"Yes! I um...ahem...I have chores to do and it-it was nice...seeing you...again and..." and once more the short blonde took off running.

"No! Wait!" Savina shouted running after him. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had pulled you...up on the...stage..."

Savina came at a loss for words as she climbed up the ladder after Peewit as they entered his private get away room. She stood amazed at the beautiful life like construction of the town and Notre Dame, and the mini chandilers made from piece of stained glass that hung from the ceiling, shining mini rainbows here and there as the sun hit them just right.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I live." Peewit answered shyly as the gypsy girl approached the table where the replica sat.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Savina asked in awe.

"Most of them."

"It's beautiful." Savina breathed as she lightly touched the stain glass pieces, causing them to clink against each other and make a tinkling sound, much like that of wind chimes. "If I could do this you wouldn't find me dancing in the street for coins."

"But your a wonderful dancer." Peewit said without thinking.

"Well it keeps bread on the table anyway." Savina said smiling at her new little friend. "What's this?" she asked as she spotted something on the table covered up with a small cloth.

"Oh! Oh no! I-I'm not finished with them! I still have to paint them." Peewit said running up to try to stop her from lifting the cover off , but Savina was to quick for him.

"It's the blacksmith...haha! And the baker." Savina said as she studied the wooden figurines.

Biquette had wondered to the far side of the table where the wooden sheep and shepherds were put on display and after giving a quick glance at the two humans to make sure neither were looking, the sneaking little nanny goat quickly slurped up one of the sheep and ate it.

"Your a surprising person Peewit." Savina said not noticing her goat helping herself to the sheep. "Not to mention lucky. I mean all this room to yourself."

Peewit felt himself blushing at all the compliments and kind treatment. "Well it's not just me. There's the smur-er uh gargoyles and of coarse the bells." he said humbly as he gestured to the bells what hung above them.

"Would you like to see them?"

"Yes of coarse. Wouldn't we Biquette?"

Biquette froze and quickly slurped up the shepherd she was eating, having eaten the whole entire flock of sheep.

"Follow me! I'll introduce you." Peewit said as he climbed up another ladder that led to the bells. Excited by the fact that for the first time in his life he had company aside from Balthazar, Homnibus, or the smurfs.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I never knew there were so many." Savina observed once she made it to the top.

"That's Little Sophia. And Jean-Marie, Ann-Marie, and Louis-Marie. Triplets you know?" Peewit introduced as he hopped from bell to bell.

"And who's this?" Savina asked as she walked up next to the biggest bell she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Big-Marie." Peewit answered dropping down from above.

"HELLO!" Savina called as she ducked under Big-Marie and spun around, her voice echoing.

"She likes you." Peewit chuckled, peeking under the bell. "Would you like to see more?"

"How about it Biquette?" Savina asked peeking under Big-Marie as the black nanny goat trotted under the giant bell. Biquette burped in response and it echoed loudly under the bell, scaring the goat a little.

"We'd love to."

"Good, I saved the best for last." Peewit said as he climbed up a tall ladder that led to the roof. The two teenagers went out and Peewit hurridly gestured her over to the balcony. Savina looked and gasped at the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen in her life. The sky was painted brilliant hughes of orange, and red, and purple and pink as the sun set over the Parisian sky.

"Oh! I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this." Savina sighed. "I could stay up here forever."

"You can you know?" Peewit pointed out a little bit to eagerly.

"No I couldn't." Savina sighed.

"Yes! You have sanctuary." Peewit pointed out, still not getting it.

"But not freedom. Gypsy's don't do well inside stone walls." she huffed crossing her arms as she had to admit that Balthazar was right.

"But your not like other gypsy's. They're...evil."

"Who told you that?"

"My master. Balthazar." Peewit answered innocently. "He raised me." he explained as he turned away from the view and sat down.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Savina asked more so to herself.

"Cruel? Oh no! He saved my life." Peewit said being quick to defend the only person he had ever known to show him quote un-quote "kindness."

"He took me in when no one else would...I am a monster you know?"

"He told you that?"

"Look at me!"

The two were silent for a few moments as Peewit hugged his knees and Savina thought of a way to convince him that he was not a monster.

"Give me your hand."

"Why?" Peewit asked confused.

"Just let me see it." She said gently taking his hand in hers, holding it palm side up.

"Hmmm...a long life line. Oh and this one means your shy." Savina explained pointing to the lines on his palm. "Hmmm?...Hmm, hmm, hmm. Well that's funny."

"What?" Peewit asked alarmed, afraid that it was something bad.

"I don't see any." Savina said quietly as she pulled his hand closer to her face.

"Any what?" Peewit asked desperately.

"Monster lines." Savina finally answered looking the boy straight in the eyes. "Not a single one."

Peewit's eyes widened and then he started to look at his own hand.

"Now you do me." The red haired gypsy girl said holding out her hand. "Do you think I'm evil?"

"NO!" Peewit gasped, appauled at the mere mention of something so ridiculous as that. He grabbed her hand. "No! You are kind and-and good and-and-"

"And a gypsy." Savina interrupted. "And maybe Balthazar's wrong about the both of us."

"What are they saying?" Handy asked as he, Hefty, Smurfette and Greedy stood on one another's shoulders trying to eavesdrop. (Much to the disdain of Papa Smurf.)

"She said Balthazar's nose is long and he wears a tross." Smurfette said miss hearing what was actually said.

"Ha! Smurfed ya! Pay up!" Hefty demanded holding out his palm.

"Aw smurf it!" Greedy cursed as he and Handy each handed the tattooed smurf a smurfberry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back with the humans, both of them leaned against the balcony as Savina sighed and looked longingly at the streets below. Already starting to get cabin fever. Peewit frowned. He desperately wished there was something he could do for the girl. Something to make her smile again...wait a minute...maybe there was.

"You helped me, now I will help you." Peewit said his face brightening as Savina turned to him.

"But there's no way out! There's soldier's at every door." the gypsy pointed out.

"We won't use a door." Peewit said simply as he climbed up on the ledge of the balcony.

Savina's eye's widened. "You mean climb down?"

"Sure. You carry her," he gestured to Biquette. "And I'll carry you."

Savina paused for the briefest of moments as she thought it over. It was a crazy and dangerous plan that would either get them caught and or killed if the slightest thing went wrong...Sounds like pretty good odds.

"Alright. Come on Biquette." She held out her arms and the black nanny goat hopped into them. For safe measure Savina pulled out her hankie from her blouse and tied it around Biquette's eyes so that the goat wouldn't get spooked by the height.

"Ready?" Peewit asked jumping down off the ledge.

"Yes."

"Don't be afraid." Peewit cautioned as he picked up the gypsy bridal style. Even though he was short, all the years of ringing the bells have given him incredible upper body strength.

"I'm not afraid." Savina said nonchalantly. Peewit hoisted her up and then jumped over the ledge.

"Now I'm afraid!" Savina gasped as they hung in mid air with only Peewit holding onto a gargoyle head with one hand keeping them from falling to their doom.

"The trick is not to look down." Peewit said calmly just as the hankie came undone and fell from Biquette's eyes allowing the goat to see just how high up they were.

"BAAH!" Biquette bleated in fear jumping out of Savina's arms. Luckily though the gypsy caught her before she could fall. You know maybe staying inside Notre Dame for the rest of her life wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"You've done this before?" Savina asked starting to regret agreeing to do this.

"No." Peewit answered truthfully. Yep. They were all gonna die.

Peewit swung and then lept from one ledge to the other. When they reached the end Peewit dropped down and scurried down the side of the building like a spider before finally landing on the shingle of a flatter part of the roof.

"Wow! Your quite the little acrobat." Savina whispered patting the boy on the head.

"Thank you-WHOA!" he yelped as the shingle suddenly began sliding downwards leaving sparks in their wake. Down down down they flew until they were coming upon the edge. When they approached as they fell, Peewit quickly grabbed onto another ledge as the shingle kept flying through the air, eventually landing in the alley with a very loud crash.

"She's in the alley!"

"Get her!" the guards shouted as they took off towards the noise. Once they were gone the two humans and goat jumped down until they finally landed on a statue of a saint. Just as Savina was about to jump off she spotted a torch light heading for them.

The two quickly backed up against the statue and stood perfectly still as Gargamel marched past them looking for any sign of movement. Once he had finally past the gypsy and bell ringer let out sighs of relief.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Peewit whispered.

"Not for an instant." Savina replied smirking.

Biquette disagreed however and made a half laugh half groan sound, starting to regret eating that extra shepherd.

"I will never forget you Savina." Peewit said sadly looking down, knowing that the time had come for them to say good-bye and that they will probably never see each other again. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek as the gypsy girl turned his face towards hers.

"Come with me!" Savina offered excitedly.

"What?"

"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place!"

"Oh no! I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened." Peewit said turning away from the girl. "No, this is where I belong."

"Alright then I'll come to see you."

"Here?" Peewit squeaked. Wasn't the whole point of what they just did was to get her OUT of Notre Dame? And now she was wanting to come back?

"But the soldiers! And Balthazar! And-"

"I'll come after sunset." Savina said.

"But at sunset I ring the evening mass, and then I clean the coisters and then I ring the vespers and-" Peewit stiffened and froze as he felt Savina lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Whatever's good for you."

"If YOU ever need sanctuary," Savina started as she pulled a hidden necklace off from around her neck. "This will show you the way." she finished as she handed it to Peewit. The necklace was some sort of woven oval shaped thing with a cross in the center, various dots surrounding it and an X off to the far side.

"But how?" Peewit asked as she placed it around his neck.

"Just remember, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Peewit looked at the band in awe admiring all the small delicate stitches. He quickly tucked it into his shirt, keeping it safe.

"Bah!"

Both turned to see light aways off in the distance and heard soldiers voices talking.

"You must go!" Peewit whispered. Biquette jumped onto the girls back and Peewit helped her onto a rope as she slid down. Once her bare feet hit the ground, Biquette jumped down and the two took off running down an alley and into the night.

Peewit just sat back and watched her go. A goofy love struck smile on his face. He turned and then started scaling back up the side of the building. All of the festival's horror's and humiliation was behind him. He had made a friend. And actual human friend. And a friend that was a girl on top of that. A very pretty girl. No not pretty, beautiful. And she kissed him. KISSED HIM! A beautiful, sweet kind hearted girl actually looked his way and …...and kissed him.

Peewit was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand suddenly grabbed his.

"Hi there! I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" Johan asked. Peewit narrowed his eyes and growled as he jumped onto the roof.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy!" Johan said backing away.

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Peewit demanded grabbing a nearby torch off the wall and waving it in front of Johan.

"Wait! All I wanted was-"

"GO!"

"I mean her no harm!" Johan tried to explain as the crazy blonde backed him up backwards down the stairs.

"GO!" Peewit yelled again swinging the torch haphazardly, only stopping when Johan drew his sword and pinned it to the wall. The Captain of the guards was a few steps down from him and Peewit yanked him up to his face by the front of his shirt.

"You tell her that I didn't mean to trap her here." Johan said calmly but sternly. "But it was the only way I could save her life."

Peewit's glare softened at these words but he still kept a tight grip on Johan's shirt.

"Will you tell her that? Will you?"

"If you go... Now!" Peewit ordered.

"I'll go...Now, will you put me down please?"

Peewit raised an eyebrow and glanced around to see that he was holding the Captain off the ground by his shirt. He glared and gently sat him back on his feet.

Johan said nothing but turned and then started back down the steps but turned around and looked at the boy.

"And by the way, tell Savina she's very lucky."

"Why?"

"To have a friend like you." Johan smirked as he put his sword back in his sheath. He gave the boy one last look, turned and then started back down the stairs.

Peewit just stood there dumbfounded. Was it possible that a soldier could be on their side?

**Whew! It took a lot of the day but I finally finished this chapter! Whoo!**

**Hefty: I just have one thing to ask.**

**Me: What's that?**

**Hefty: WHY IN THE SMURF DID YOU MAKE ME THE ONE TO HAVE A CRUSH ON THE GOAT?**

**Biquette: Bah! (translation: We'll I ain't anymore happy about it than you are!)**

**Me: Hehehe well …...I dunno. I just randomly picked you. **

**Hefty: x(**

**Me: Hey be glad I didn't add the scene where you tried to actually kiss Biquette.**

**Hefty and Biquette: AH! **

**Zinka17 and CartoonCaster21:(run by giggling)**

**Gerard: (pant) Get (pant) Back(pant) Here! (pant pant pant) Mother? (faints)**

**Johan: Oh my!**

**Clopin: Gerard? Wake up boy!**

**Puppet Clopin: I think he's dead**

**Clockwork: Chirpy chirp chirp**

**Me: Well I got to recessitate Gerard so until next time, this is flowerpower71 saying we hoped you enjoyed this latest installment of "The Jester of Notre Dame!" Please leave a review and goodbye for now! Bye! :)**

**BTW For those who are wondering, yes that is actually what Johan's name means. I looked it up and I could not stop laughing when I read what it said. XD**

**Phoebus: Almost as nice as Phoebus**

**Me: Whatever Mr. "Sun God"**


	5. Peewits heavenslight&Balthazars Hellfire

**Good news everybody! I am happy to report that Gerard is awake, alive, happy and well.**

**Gerard: I am most certainly NOT happy! (is frantically brushing his teeth, spits out the toothpaste in his mouth then downs a whole bottle of mouth wash)**

**Me: Yeah, we kinda had to have Dolphinrain give him mouth-to-mouth to rescusatate him.**

**Gerard:(spits out the mouth wash) Ugh! It was horrible!**

**Me: Well I'm sorry, but she and Phoebus were the only one's who knew how to do mouth-to-mouth and I figured that it would be a little less awkward if it was a girl instead of a guy**

**Gerard:(glares and then brushes his teeth again for the fifth time that day)**

**Me: Oh stop being such a drama King. Anyway to the reviews!**

**Smithy: No your right, Johan also means John in Scandinavian. But it also means successful, long life and attractive.**

**Dolphinrain: Glad you loved the song and the chapter. :) Oh and thanks for reviving Gerard. He'll thank you too...eventually**

**Aralyn187: LOL Don't worry Ashlynn. As you can see Gerard is most certainly NOT dead. No need to be distraught. He just got over-heated and dehydrated in the last chapter after chasing CC21 and Zinka17 all over the place without a break.**

**Ashlynn: Oh thank goodness! (hugs Gerard) Don't ever scare me like that again!**

**Gerard:(hugs back blushing slightly) I won't. **

**Ashlynn: Pinky promise? (holds out her pinky finger)**

**Gerard:(smiles and hooks his pinky with hers) Pinky promise.**

**Me: (smiling a ridiculously big smile) Excuse me! (calmly walks out the room and closes the door behind me)...AAAAHHHH! GERARD AND ASHLYNN FLUFF! AAAHHH! (walks back in) Okay I'm good.**

**Gerard and Ashlynn: 0.0**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Hehe I'm so glad your enjoying the story so much. And I'm glad to see another Peewit fan. Sometimes I feel like the poor little guy doesn't get much love because Johan is the one that gets all the fangirls. Oh and I got a little surprise for you. I know how much you like Brainy, so he makes an appearance in this chapter. And he sings. :)**

**Peewit: (anime eyes) What's wrong with me? I'm lovable.**

**Me: Aw! (hugs Peewit) Yes you are Peewit. Yes you are.**

**Chloe: Don't worry, Hefty is fine. He forgives you about punching him. He actually just shrugged it off. No worries. And as far as the star sprinkles-**

**?: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JOKEY SMURF!**

**Me:(whips around to see Jokey being chased by Hefty who's skin is now pink with purple polka dots.) As you can see Jokey got into them**

**MwolfL: LOL I had so much fun writing Johan and Savina's fight scene. I was smiling the whole time I was typing it up. (giggles) Well that IS what Johan's name means. At least it's not "sun god." xD Yep! Homnibus is the archdeacon. A bunch of people suggested he be him (you included if I remember correctly) and well, yeah. :3 UGH! I felt like such a creeper writing that scene with Balthazar. (shudders) Well as stated before, I just picked Hefty at random to be crushing on the goat. LOL I love the bet scene myself. Very funny. Oh Lavern says dress? Oop! My bad. It sounded like she said tross. Oh well. And I agree with you about Nat being the one that should have been crushing on Biquette, and I would have done it to, but the thing is is that all the events from the previous chapters all took place in one day, so it would have been kinda odd to have an extra smurf show up suddenly for no ryhme or reason. So I only had five smurfs to pick from. (Papa Smurfette, Handy, Hefty, and Greedy) and I wasn't gonna use Smurfette and Papa obviously so between Hefty Handy and Greedy, well I just picked Hefty at random. :P**

**Zinka17: Oh good boy Bandit! Good boy! (pets the German Shepherd from the last chapter)**

**Bandit:(licks me)**

**Me: Hehe I like their friendships too. Especially Peewit and Savina's. So sweet. LOL Hefty's getting a lot of attention in this author's note. **

**Kastella: Apparently everybody likes the fact that Hefty is crushing on Biquette.**

**Hefty: I AM NOT SMURFING ON BIQUETTE!**

**Biquette: Bah? (looks sad)**

**Hefty: It's not you, it's just that...well...your a goat and I'm a smurf. It would never smurf out.**

**Biquette: Bah!**

**Hefty: Now don't look at me like that.**

**Biquette:(eyes fill with tears and her bottom lip quivers)**

**Hefty: No! No! No! No! No! Don't cry!**

**Biquette: BAH! (starts crying)**

**Hefty: What? No! Of coarse your not ugly! Your uh..very pretty?**

**Biquette: BAAAHH!**

**Hefty: OK! Ok! Ok! Your beautiful!**

**Biquette:(stops crying) Bah?**

**Hefty: Yes really**

**Biquette:(smiles and licks Hefty)**

**Hefty: Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm not that type of smurf...besides you gotta smurf me out to dinner first.**

**Me: Back to Kastella, my personal favorite line in the movie is when Frollo goes, "Look at that disgusting display." and then Phoebus says, "Yes sir!" xD cracks me up every time.**

**Bumble bee: Thank you very much my friend. :) It means a lot to me. **

**CartoonCaster21: LOL I figured you'd like the little surprise about Jo appearing in the AN. Hehe she snuck her way into this story after all. XD LOL Yes! Hefty/Biquette forever!...We need a couple name for them!**

**Hefty: We are NOT a couple!**

**Biquette: Bah!**

**Hefty: Well we need to smurf on a first date first!**

**Biquette: Bah! Bah! Bah! **

**Hefty: Alright. I'll pick you up tonight at eight**

**Biquette: Bah! (trots away merrily)**

**Hefty:...0_o Did I just make a date with a goat?**

**Me: You sure did.**

**Random Junk 13: Thank you!**

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan Peewit nor any of the other characters. They all belong to Peyo.**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo. Now please enjoy this chapter while I go and attempt to get Hefty's skin color back to normal so that he can get ready for his date.**

**Hefty: It's not a-I-I-mean I'm not...Biquette's not...we don't...Oh smurf! What have I done?**

**WARNING! Maybe I'm being a little bit paranoid but from here on out, things lean a little bit towards the M rating. O_O Yeah so beware. I mean I probably am being paranoid since this is a G rated movie but...yeah okay enjoy!**

A very confused and bewildered Peewit was back out walking across the barracks in the night air. His mind filled with all kinds of thoughts about Johan, Savina, what she said about Balthazar being wrong, and just basically replaying the day in his mind.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! There he is!" Hefty cheered as he and the rest of the smurfs suddenly appeared next to him as they slid across the banister, bursting out into applause.

"Yay!"

"Whoo hoo!"

"Way to go!"

"You ejected that tin plated canister with great finash!"

"Finash!"

"The nerve of that guy!" Greedy fumed. "Smurfing around here trying to steal your girl."

"My girl?" Peewit gasped freezing on the ladder he was about to climb back up to his room.

"Savina. Red hair. Works with a goat. Remember?" Smurfette teased.

"Boy I do." Hefty sighed thinking about his beloved Biquette as he placed an arm arm around Smurfette's shoulder. "Way to smurf lover boy!"

"Lover boy? Oh no! No! No!" Peewit shrugged them off covering his face, his cheeks blushing bright red, but the smile on his face said it all.

"Oh don't be so modest." Papa Smurf said as the smurfs climbed the ladder following their friend.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do. But lets not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in Paris remember?" Peewit said. He turned his backs to the smurfs and then walked over to the window where he looked down at the darkened streets below him. "I don't think I'm her type." Peewit sighed slightly as his mind wandered back to the gypsy girl and he began to sing once again.

_So many times out there_

_I've watched a happy pair_

_Of lovers walking in the night._

_They had that kind of glow around them_

_It almost looked like heaven's light_

Peewit turned away from the window and went over to his table that held the Paris replica. The smurfs smiled at their human friend. So happy that he had finally found a kind of happiness for the first time in his sad lot in life. Greedy teared up a little bit and leaned his head on Hefty's shoulder, only to have the strong annoyed smurf punch him off.

_I knew I'd never know_

_That warm and loving glow_

_Though I might wish _

_With all my might_

_No face as hideous as my face_

_Was ever meant for heaven's light_

The smurfs handed Peewit a piece of wood and a knife and Peewit continued to sing as he started to whittle the wood, making a Savina replica.

_But suddenly an angel_

_Has smiled at me_

_And kissed my cheek_

_Without a trace of fright_

_I dare to dream that she_

_Might even care for me_

_And as I ring these bells tonight_

_My cold dark tower seems so bright_

_I swear it must be heavens light_

Once the newly painted Savina replica was finished, Peewit sat her next to his own replica and went to ring the bells. Just like the song said, there was a new atmosphere in the tower and Peewit rung the bells with renowned enthusiasm. A song in his heart. The bells tolled a more musical lighter tune than they ever had before.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over at the Palace of Justice, Balthazar wandered the halls. He was still dressed in his robes but had removed his hat, exposing his jet black hair. His mind was plagued with thoughts of the elusive gypsy girl. The way her body moved as she danced across the stage, the way her skin felt when he grabbed her and the way her beautiful hair had smelt.

He shook his head of these thoughts. He needed help. His mind had been plagued with these "evil thoughts" all day. He needed help. Help from a higher power.

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man._

_Of my virtue I am justly proud._

_(Et tibit Parter)_

_Beata Maria_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common vulgar, weak,_

_Licentious crowd_

_(Quia peccavi nimis)_

_Then tell me Maria,_

_Why I see her dancing there?_

_Why her smoldering eyes _

_Still scorch my soul?_

_(Cortiatione)_

_I feel her!_

_I see her!_

_The sun caught in her fiery hair!_

_Is blazing me out of all control!_

_(Verbo et opere)_

As he sang, the flames in the fireplace began to morph together and form a fiery dancing Savina.

_Like fire!_

_Hellfire!_

_This fire in my skin_

Balthazar reached into his shirt and pulled out a scarf. The very same purple silk scarf that Savina had wrapped around his neck at the Feast of Fools. He rubbed it against his cheeks before his eyes popped open and he pulled it away from his face, angrily twisting it in around his hands.

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me_

_To...sin!_

Balthazar fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly hundreds upon hundreds of red hooded figures emerged from the ground surrounding him.

_It's not my fault!_

_(Mia Culpa)_

_I'm not to blame_

_(Mia Culpa)_

_It is the gypsy girl_

_The witch who sent this flame_

_(Mia maxima Culpa)_

_It's not my fault!_

_(Mia Culpa)_

_It's in God's plan_

_(Mia Culpa)_

_He made the devil so much stronger_

_Than a man!_

The red hooded figures all morphed together and turned into fire. The fire burned and then swirled around Balthazar as it disappeared into the fire place while lightening cracked.

_Protect me Maria!_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Savina!_

_And let her taste the fire's of Hell!_

_Or else let her be mine_

_And mine alone_

From the fire place emerged a smoke Savina. The smoke Savina reached out to Balthazar and he reached back but once he touched her the smoke evaporated and she disappeared.

Balthazar was interrupted from his sing as loud banging came from the door. He whipped his head around and panted trying to catch his breath as Gargamel opened the door.

"Lord Balthazar, the gypsy has escaped."

"What?"

She's no where in the cathedral. She's gone."

"But how I...Never mind. Get out you idiot!" Garamel didn't have to be told twice. Balthazar turned back to the fire place, a fire of rage and lust burning withing himself. "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

_Hellfire!_

_Dark fire!_

_Now gypsy it's your turn_

_Choose me or_

_Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

_(Kryie Elison)_

_God have mercy on her_

_(Kryie Elison)_

_God have mercy on me_

_But she will be mine_

_Or she will burn!_

And with the final lines of the song sung and Savina's scarf burning in the fireplace, Balthazar fell to his face as the fire went out, encasing the room with darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Atten-tion!" Johan ordered the soldiers the next morning as Balthazar's metal plated carriage rode up to them. The soldiers stood up straight and saluted, staffs straight up.

"Morning Sir." Johan greeted saluting as the carriage came to a stop and the door opened revealing a pale and and sickly looking Balthazar. He groaned as the bright sun shone into his red bloodshot eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Johan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I uh...had a little trouble with the fireplace last night." Balthazar explained rubbing his throbbing head.

"I see," Johan said not really understanding how a fireplace could make him look like...well how he was looking right now, but frankly Johan wasn't sure he really wanted to know the truth so instead he asked, "Your orders Sir?"

"Find the gypsy girl."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The soldiers busted down the door of the bakery and charged in, scaring the poor Baker out of his wits. The soldiers knocked down shelves and searched every nook and cranny of the whole shop but they could not find Savina. What the were able to find however were a bunch of gypsy's hidden in a secret door in the floor under a rug.

"Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Savina." Balthazar offered the captured gypsies. Not a single gypsy spoke though. Some glared at the man while others just looked at the ground.

Balthazar lost his patience and snatched up the money pulling his horse around. "Lock them up!"

The gypsies were then locked in a colorful wagon that was pushed into the river. It was only by the grace of God, that they managed to get out of the wagon and not drown.

"Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Savina." Balthazar offered again, but still the soaking wet gypsies remained silent. They would not turn in their friend that easily.

"Take them away." Balthazar ordered. Johan seethed with anger. This was wrong in so many ways, but what could he do? He bit his tongue and remained silent as the guards hauled off the gypsies.

Balthazar's tyranny continued all throughout Paris. No shop, business, or home was safe and any gypsy he caught he would offer more and more pieces of silver for any information concerning Savina. However none of the gypsies would talk. They were loyal to their friend even if it meant their deaths...And sadly it did for some.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

"Poor Lewis."

"He's never harmed anyone."

"Balthazar's gone mad!" the gypsies murmered amongst themselves as they watched Balthazar and Johan enter into the house of a very poor, but kindhearted family who had more than once had helped a few of them out in their time of need. Savina and Biquette once again in their beggar man disguise hobbled up next to her friends and watched the house anxiously awaiting for Balthazar to emerge.

Inside the house

"We've found this gypsy tailisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?" Balthazar asked the family.

"Our home is always open for the weary traveler." the man, Lewis, explained truthfully as his terrified family crowded together behind him.

"Oh please have mercy my Lord." Lewis begged grabbing the bottom of Balthazar's robes.

"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this." Balthazar said. "If what you say is true you are innocent and have nothing to fear."

"We are innocent I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies." Lewis said as he followed Balthazar and Johan as they walked out the door. Balthazar said nothing and simply closed the door in his face.

Balthazar snatched the spear from one of the guards and placed it across the door, trapping the family inside. He then turned to Johan.

"Burn it!"

"What?"

"Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made an example of." Balthazar explained cooly as he mounted his horse. He grabbed the torch from a nearby guard and held it in front of the captain.

"With all due respect Sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." Johan spat taking the torch from Balthazar's grasp.

"But you were trained to follow orders." Balthazar spat in a deadly tone. Johan glared defiantly at Balthazar. Enough was enough. He would not just stand by and do nothing any longer! The Captain of the guards stepped back and stuffed the torch into a barrel of water, extinguishing the flame.

"Insolent coward!"

Another guard held out his own torch to Balthazar who snatched it out of his hand. Balthazar held it up next to the spinning windmill and it caught fire, instantly catching fire to the straw thatched roof, causing the whole house to erupt into flames.

Johan barely had time to jump and roll out of the way as part of the windmill broke off and fell landing where he was standing. He heard the children screaming and crying inside the house and without thinking twice he ran forward and jumped through the burning window.

Savina stood back with the rest of the gypsies in in shock and horror. Never taking her eyes off of the burning house.

"_Please be alright Johan. Please be alright."_ she prayed.

Not a second later Johan kicked open the door, carrying the two children and he, Lewis and his wife ran out out the burning house just as the whole house collapsed in on itself.

The two grateful parents took their children from the heroic Captain and hugged their children tightly as they left. Thankful to be alive and have each other. As Johan watched them go he cried out in pain as Gargamel hit him back of the head with the hilt of his sword, causing him to fall flat on the ground and be quickly grabbed by Scruple.

"The penalty for insubordination is death." Balthazar said as he rode up in front of the black haired Captain on his horse. "Such a pity. You threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor Sir." Johan replied as Gargamel held a sword to the back of his neck.

Thinking quickly Savina pulled out her hankie and grabbed a rock. She stuck the rock into the hankie and then twirled it like a slingshot and just as the blade was about to slice Johan's the neck, the rock flew and hit Balthazar's horse in the behind. The huge demonic like creature reared up on his hind legs causing his rider to go flying. Johan not wasting a second, elbowed Scruple in the gut and quickly punched Gargamel in the face before jumping onto the runaway horse as it ran past him.

"Get him! And don't hit my horse!"

Arrows were flying from all directions as Johan and the horse rode across a bridge. He gasped in pain as an arrow landed in his right shoulder causing him to lose his grip on the horse and then fall off the bridge. Savina, still hiding in the shadows, gasped in horror as she watched his limp form plummet down down down until finally disappearing into the murky waters, a shower of arrows following after him.

"Don't waste your arrows." Balthazar ordered holding out his hand. "Let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Find the girl. If you have to burn the city to the ground so be it."

Once Balthazar and his men were riding away Savina ran out from where she was hiding pushed up against the side of the bridge and ran to the water. She panted a few times before she sucked in a deep breath and then jumped in.

For a few intense moments nothing happened until Savina burst forth out of the water and started to swim to shore, paddling with one arm and holding the dead weight of an unconscious Johan with the other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hellfire. That is how you would describe the city of Paris withing the next few days. The sky was painted an ugly orange and the air smelled of smoke. The smoke completely covered the sky and screams of pain and terror filled the air.

"Sir, we've looked everywhere and still no sign of the gypsy girl." Gargamel reported.

"I had the entire cathedral surrounded." Balthazar mumbled to himself. "Guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped...Unless..." he trailed off as he looked towards Notre Dame. Specifically at the Bell tower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh it doesn't look good." Smurfette said worridly as she and Brainy looked down at the city...or what used to be the city.

"It's hopeless. Absosmurfly hopeless" Brainy cried in dispair.

"Your smurfing me." Greedy spoke up from where he was playing poker with a pigeon. "I'm losing to a bird!" the slightly chubby smurf exclaimed as he threw down his cards.

"Oh but that poor gypsy girl." Brainy said returning the conversation back to topic. "I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"I know, but don't smurf anything to Peewit." Smurfette warned. "He's got enough to smurf about already."

"Yeah your right. We better smurfen up." Greedy agreed.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Here he comes!" Brainy warned.

"Now just stay calm!" Smurfette whispered.

"Not a word." Brainy said.

"Easy does it." Greedy added.

"Stone faced." Brainy said wanting to get in the last word.

"Any sign of her?" Peewit asked as he approached the smurfs and looked out the window hoping to spot at least some sign that his friend was alright.

"DO'H! IT'S A LOST CAUSE! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE! IN THE STOCKS! IN THE DUNGEON! ON A RACK!" Brainy exclaimed cracking under the pressure before he broke down sobbing into Peewit's tunic.

"Nice work Brainy." Smurfette said sarcastically.

"No he's right." Peewit said. "What are we going to do?"

"What are you guys smurfing about?" Greedy asked as he shuffled the cards. "If I know Savina she's three steps ahead of Balthazar and well out of harms way."

"Do you really think so?" Peewit asked hopefully.

"Hey when things cool off she'll be back." Greedy reassured as he started to munch on some cheese and bread that he pulled out from under his chef hat. "You'll see."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because she likes you." Smurfette said simply. "We always smurfed you were the cute one." She cooed as she ruffled his hair. "Take it from us Peewit, You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, your irrisistable." Greedy added.

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type." Brainy joked.

"And those guys are a smurf a dozen." Greedy agreed. But you, your one of a kind. Greedy smirked and to prove his point, he decided to do it in song.

_Paris the city of lovers_

_Is glowing this evening_

_True, that's because it's on fire_

_But still it's l'amour_

_Somewhere out there in the night_

_Her heart is also alight_

_And I know the guy she just might be_

_Burning for!_

_A guy like you_

_She's never known kid_

_A guy like you _

_A girl does not meet_

_Everyday!_

_You've got a look_

_That's all your own kid_

_Can there be two_

_**Like you?**_

_**No way**_

_Those other guys_

_That she could dangle_

_All look the same_

_From every boring point of view_

_Your a surprise from every angle_

_Mon Dieu above_

_She's gotta love_

_A guy like you_

Now it was Brainy's turn to jump in on the singing.

_A guy like you_

_Gets extra credit_

_Because it's true _

_You got a_

_Certain something more_

_Your aces kid_

_**You see that face**_

_**You don't forget it**_

_**Want something new?**_

_That's you_

_**For sure!**_

Why should all the boys get all the fun? Smurfette decided to join in.

_**We all have gaped**_

_**At some Adonis**_

_But then we crave a meal_

_More nourishing to chew_

_And since your shaped_

_Like a croissant is_

_**No question of**_

_**She's gotta love**_

_**A guy like you!**_

Brainy was now suddenly wearing a black bow tie and playing a piano as Smurfette sat on top of it, wearing a red fuzzy boa and diamond earrings.

_**Call me a hopeless romantic**_

_**But Peewit, I feel it**_

_She wants you so any moment_

_She'll walk through that door_

_**For**_

_**A guy so swell**_

_**A guy like you**_

_**With all you bring her**_

_**A fool could tell**_

_**That's why she fell**_

_**For you know who**_

_**You ring the bell**_

_**Your the bell ringer**_

_**When she wants ooh la la**_

_**Then she wants you la la**_

_**She will discover guy**_

_**You one heck of a guy**_

_**Who wouldn't love **_

_**A guy like you?**_

_(You gotta love a guy like you!)_

"Peewit?" Savina called softly as she entered the Bell Tower. "Peewit?"

"Savina?" Peewit called as he ran to where the voice had called. "Savina! Your alright! I knew you'd come back!" the short boy cheered as he hugged the gypsy girl tightly.

"You've done so much for me already my friend." Savina said as she pulled put of the hug, but still held onto Peewit by his hands. "But I must ask your help one more time."

"Yes! Anything!" Peewit agreed instantly. He would do anything for the gypsy girl that he loved. Anything to make her happy. But the boy's smile instantly fell as another gypsy man waddled in struggling to hold up the unconscious ex Captain of the Guards.

"This is Johan," Savina introduced as she ran over and helped support him. "He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer I knew he'd be safe here." She explained all in a rush as Peewit just stared.

"Please can you hide him?" Savina begged.

"This way," Peewit answered motioning up the ladder. Once everyone was at the top, Peewit pointed to his make shift bed on the floor. (Which consisted of two blankets and a pillow.) Savina led Johan over to the bed and gently laid him down upon it. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness.

"Savina?"

"Shh!" the gypsy hushed soothingly putting a finger to his lips. "You'll hide here until your strong enough." Peewit just stood back and watched unnoticed by either of them. Why was she looking at Johan like that?

"Ah good. I could use a drink." Johan joked as Savina pulled out a skin of wine, pulling out the cork with her teeth and then proceeding to pour it's contents onto his wound.

"Aaah! Yes!...Mmm..." Johan hissed with pain. "Feels like a 1470 burgandy. Not a good year."

"That family owes you their lives," Savina said as she began to sew up the wound with a sewing needle and thread. "Your either the single most bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest."

"Ex soldier remember?" Johan corrected cringing slightly as the needle pierced his skin. "Why is it whenever we meet I end up bleeding?"

Savina paused to cut the thread with her teeth before answering. "Your lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart."

Johan reached out his hands and took her hand gently placed it on his heart. "I'm not so sure it didn't."

Savina's brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight as she looked at the injured man before her, not noticing that Peewit stumbled backwards, his little heart starting to break.

Savina leaned down and Johan leaned up and their lips met in the middle. Sparks flew between them as Peewit's world crashed like shattered glass all because of that one little kiss.

The brokenhearted boy stumbled backwards into a support beam. He looked away and a tear ran down his face.

_I knew I'd never know_

_That warm and loving glow_

_Though I might wish with all my might_

_No face as hideous as my face_

_Was never meant for heavens light._

Peewit reached into his shirt and pulled out the Ace of Hearts playing card that Greedy had given him at the beginning of the the song. He stared at the big red heart before he ripped it apart and watched as the two halves floated to the ground.

**Me:(eyes fill with tears) Just so you all know, this scene has and apparently still continues to this day to break my heart. I always felt so horrible for Quasimodo. (begins to sob)**

**(sometime later after I have composed myself)**

**Me: Okay, sorry about that. I'm okay now...mostly...anyway, I'm sorry for all the musical interludes but it was kinda short if I had just ended it with Savina swimming in the lake trying to haul Johan to shore. Oh well the smurfs made for more comedy. :P**

**And in "A guy like you" just so you know, Italics was Greedy singing, underlined was Brainy, Bold was Smurfette and bold and underlined was all three of them together.**

**So as always please leave a review and please leave a vote in my poll on my profile. Hope you guys enjoyed. Bye!**


	6. Welcome to the Court of Miracles

**Me: I swear Gerard, I checked them. They are clean. Neither Zinka17 or CartoonCaster21 have camera's, phones, or any other recording device with them.**

**Gerard: Now your sure about this?**

**Me:(crosses my heart) Cross my heart.**

**Gerard: . . . . . . . .Alright, but if this winds up on the internet like last time-**

**Me: Chill man! Gosh! (finally notices the audience) Oh hello my wonderful readers. What's going on you ask? Well Gerard performs again in this chapter so he's being all paranoid about being filmed and the video winding up on the youtube again, but as I said before Both CC21 and Zinka17 are clean and won't film anything. Right girls?**

**CC21 and Zinka17:(grumbles) Yeah sure, whatever.**

**Gerard: Alright then.**

**Me: Now go get changed for your act. Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Outta here!**

**Gerard: I'm going I'm going!**

**Me: (once Gerard's gone, I grab some spare gypsy girl costumes and two video cameras and shove them into CC21's and Zinka17's hands.) (whisper) Go and change into these outfits and you'll blend in with the crowd of gypsy's. Make sure neither of you misses a second.**

**CC21 and Zinka17: (sly smirks and they disappear into random tents to go change) Thanks Livy.**

**Me: My pleasure. And now to the reviews!**

**Zinka17: I know. Poor lil' Peewit. It was so sad writing that scene. LOL Well actually I don't think Hefty's date with Biquette went to horribly. He said something about going out to dinner and then going to see a movie. Don't ask me how a goat was able to sneak into the theater.**

**Flashback to last Friday night**

**Hefty:(hiding in Biquette's purse who is dressed like an old lady)(clears throat then proceeds to speak in a bad impression of a feminine voice.) Two tickets please**

**Ticket guy:(hands Biquette the tickets) Enjoy your movie ma'am**

**Biquette: Bah! (grabs the tickets in her mouth then trots into the theater)**

**Ticker guy: o_0**

**End of flashback**

**Random Junk 13: Gah! I know! It's so sad! :(**

**Aralyn187: I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who cries during that scene. Yes Quasimodo is so sweet.**

**Quasimodo: Oh I-uh-um-uh-th-thank you (blushing)**

**Me: Aw! So sweet! I'm so glad you love all my chapters xD Oh I know we all saw what happened between Gerard and Ashlynn.**

**Gerard:(peeks his head out of the tent) What happened between me and Ashlynn.**

**Me: Oh you know (smirk)**

**Gerard:(blushing furiously) We are friends and nothing more! (goes back into the tent with a huff)**

**Me: For now! Hehehe (gasp) CHOCOLATE! (grabs the chocolate bar from Aralyn187 and gives her a big smurfy hug) Thank you!**

**Johan: Aralyn what have you done!**

**Peewit: Oh no, not again, get that chocolate away from her!**

**Me: (scary raspy voice, crazy eyes, and hair popping out of place) YOU WILL NEVER STEAL MY PRESCIOUS! AHAHAHAHA! (runs off leaving a trail of dust in my wake)**

**(several minutes later)**

**Me: Ha! I lost them! Back to the reviews**

**Dolphinrain: Hehe I was wondering if anyone was gonna comment on Balthazar's (as you put it) nastiness. (reads rest of review) Yo Gerard! Get out here! You got a comment!**

**Gerard:(dressed as Clopin during the Court of Miracles scene) (reads the review and turns red with embarrassment) I did not have anchovies! I don't even like fish!**

**Me:(trying not to laugh) Well okay then. So they mystery of the fishy breath remains a mystery.**

**Johan: Get back here! Asia! Stop! (chasing after a pit bull (Asia) who has a pair of Johan's red tights in her mouth) Dolphinrain control your dog!**

**Me: Aw Johan, Asia's just playing. **

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: I knew you'd like Brainy making an appearance. :) Hahaha yeah, it was kinda cute when he started crying into Peewit's tunic. And I'm glad your enjoying the Johan and Savina romance. I know. Poor little brokenhearted Peewit. Oh no, your English is fine. I know your French. I don't have any trouble understanding you.**

**Kastella: Hehe I had a lot of fun writing the smurfs musical number. I'm glad you liked it. Boy Peewit, your sure getting a lot of sympathy in this chapter.**

**Peewit: As I should. After HE (points to Johan) stole my girl**

**Johan: It was in the script!**

**(the two continue to bicker back and forth until I go over and bonk their heads together) **

**Me: Boys (roles my eyes)**

**Smithy: Even though I prefer Livy and Johan (xD) My inner romance lover was spazzing out as I wrote that scene between Johan and Savina. I got to admit, even though it did break Quasimodo's heart, I still adore Esmeralda and Phoebus' kiss. So romantic (sigh)...Ahem! Yes you will see more of the Savina/Johan pairing. Don't worry. As far as when the King and Dame Barbra come in. . . well they don't. They're not in this parody, but the King plays a lead role in my next parody after this one. I'm glad you liked Homnibus' role as the archdeacon, though I can't take all the credit for that, a lot of people had suggested he be him. I'm glad that my story is like the movie. I actually watch it on youtube and then copy down what's going on and what's being said so that's how I got all the lines word for word. And yes, the two lovers, like all star crossed lovers stories, shall be together. Love conquers all! **

**Bumblebee: You and a lot of people are wanting to kill Balthazar. Sadly we got to keep the creeper alive for the rest of the story. X( I'm glad you thought the smurfs were funny though.**

**MwolfL: I figured Laverene should have said dress too, but I swear it sounded like she said tross. (shrugs) Oh well. YES! Another Hefty and Smurfette shipper! LOL Yep, Hefty was perfect for the punch off scene. I know, I thought that was a funny scene too, but the reason I left it out was because I thought that it would be something to harsh for someone like Smurfette to say. But tell you what, how about we do that scene right now? Greedy! Smurfette! Peewit!**

**Greedy Smurfette and Peewit: Yeah?**

**Me: Replay that scene right before "A guy like you" started. And no Smurfette you won't hurt Greedy's feelings.**

**Smurfette: um...okay (the Notre Dame balcony drops behind them)**

**Me:(sitting in a directors chair) Start at, "We always said you were the cute one." A-a-and ACTION!**

**Smurfette:(ruffles Peewit's hair) We always said you were the cute one.**

**Greedy: I thought I was the cute one?**

**Smurfette: NO! Your the fat stupid one with the big-mouth!**

**Greedy:. . . . . So what are you saying exactly?**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed that mini performance MwolfL. And yes I have seen the hunchback of Notre Dame sequel, though it's been awhile since I last saw it. You really think I should do the sequel? :) Hehe, well I have been debating it, but if I do it might be little while because after this I'm gonna do a parody of "The Swan Princess." Well I'd have to ask CartoonCaster21 if it would be okay for Jo to be in the sequel to be Peewit's love interest, but maybe. :)**

**CartoonCaster21: I know! It's such a heartbreaking scene, but like you I still love the movie. Hahaha well Heftette is nice, but I think that that's Hefty and Smurfette's couple name, but Biquefty works! XD**

**Hefty: We are not a couple!**

**Biquette: Bah? (eyes fill with tears)**

**Hefty: No wait-**

**Biquette: BAAAH! (runs off sobbing)**

**Hefty: No! Biquette! Wait! I'm sorry! (chases after the goat)**

**Me: It's a complicated relationship.**

**Chloe: I know! So sad! And I tried to tell Jokey to leave the color sprinkles alone but-**

**Johan:(off in the distance) JOKEY! WHY IS ALL MY UNDERWEAR HOT PINK?**

**Me:(snickers) Okay, that one was me. XD I'm sorry Chloe but I couldn't resist.**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq: Heh, well I'm glad that you remembered this story. I was kinda afraid that you lost interest and stopped reading. Once more, I appreciate the constructive critisim. I know that I have a lot of misspelled words, but I honestly do not notice them as I'm proofreading. I suppose that's my fault for getting impatient and only proofreading once before I post. I know I'm not a perfect writer but honestly, if you look at the first ten chapters of the first story I had ever written, "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy" you will see that I have improved a lot since when I first started writing. I'm glad that despite my flaws your still enjoying this story. (well I hope you are anyway) I'm sorry, but what did you mean when you said that I left a few parts out? The only thing I know I left out was the scene before the "A guy like you" musical number. Anyway, as stated before, I watch the movie while I'm writing so if I left anything out then it was on purpose. As far as other smurfs appearing, well seeing as this is the second to last chapter, probably not, but a few others might make a cameo appearance at some point. Well actually Smurfette has the movie version attitude but the cartoon appearance and voice. LOL Yep! I torture poor Gerard by making him the butt monkey of the author's notes, but it's too fun NOT to. **

**Guest:(snaps my fingers) I always forget about Clockwork Smurfette! I guess it's because she only appeared in that one smurf episode. (as far as I know at least) That is a brilliant idea for the epic battle! Why didn't I think of that? Thank you so much! I'm gonna use that.**

**SuperAlex64: I'm glad you got your own copy of THBND. I actually used to have the vhs tape, but I think my parents sold it at a yard sale. Anyway about three weeks ago, I was shopping at walmart and I saw it on Dvd. I snatched a copy up and was like, "Mine!" Haha. As stated before I'm still debating about doing the sequel but I might. :) Oh and I hope this chapter makes you say "Oh my gypsy!" xD**

**Guest:(not the same guest from before) Well how about a "smurfized" version of "The Swan Princess"? That's gonna be the next parody I do after this.**

**Well now that this very long AN is finished I'd like to point out that I do not own the smurfs, Johan, Peewit or any of the other characters from from the smurfs. They all belong to Peyo.**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo. I own nothing. Now enjoy reading this chapter while I enjoy this chocolate bar that Aralyn187 gave me-**

**Johan: Drop the chocolate!**

**Me: YOU WILL NEVER STEAL MY PRESCIOUS!**

The need for oxygen finally caused the gypsy and the ex soldier to break their kiss. They smiled at each other slightly as Johan laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, losing consciousness. Savina smiled a small smile as she cupped his cheek in her hand and gently pushed a strand of his raven black hair out of his eyes.

All the while Peewit was dying inside. He should have known better than to think that any one would ever love him like that. He was short, loud, obnoxious, and according to the townspeople ugly. How could he have been so stupid? More tears shed from his dark blue eyes as he turned away from the scene and rested his head on the wooden beam.

"Bah! Bah! Bah!" Biquette bleated jumping up and down in front of the balcony. Savina and Peewit shot their heads towards the goat and ran to look over the edge.

"Balthazar's coming! You must leave! Quick! Follow me!" Peewit said hastily as he ran down the ladder with Biquette, Savina, and the other gypsy man who had helped her carry Johan in, ran after him.

"Go down the south tower steps." Peewit instructed as the gypsy man and Biquette ran out the door, but Savina stopped, grabbed Peewit's hands in hers and bent down looking the boy in the eyes. "Be careful my friend.Promise you won't let anything happen to him."

Peewit hesitated for a fraction of a second before he answered. "I promise."

"Thank you." the gypsy girl whispered as she touched his cheek and then swiftly ran out the door.

The smurfs peeked out the window and saw that Balthazar was already making his way across the balcony.

"Quick! We gotta stash the stiff." Greedy said frantically as Peewit grabbed Johan under the armpits and dragged his dead weight out of his bed, looking for a place to hide.

"He weighs a ton!" Peewit grunted through clenched teeth.

Balthazar had opened the door that held the stairs that lead up to the bell tower and began making his way up.

Peewit somehow managed to drag the unconscious Johan to the table where the Paris replica sat. He lifted up the table cloth and then shoved Johan under the table, giving a good kick to his back as he shoved him under as much as he could. The blonde boy flipped the table cloth down and hurried to set the replica figurines he knocked over back in place.

"Oh! Master! I-I-I didn't think you'd be coming."

"I'm never to busy to share a meal with you dear boy." Balthazar said as he walked over towards Peewit, a basket in hand. "I brought a little treat...ahem?"

"Oh!" Peewit gasped as he rushed to go get the plates and goblets. As he pulled down the plates, Peewit cringed as he knocked over a bunch of glasses and goblets, while Balthazar blinked un-phased, his face expressionless. Peewit scurried over and sat the plates down on the table.

"Is there something troubling you Peewit?" Balthazar inquired as he pulled out some grapes from the basket and sat them on Peewit's small wooden plate.

"Oh no!" Peewit said quickly.

"But there is." Balthazar countered as he popped a grape in his mouth. "I know there is." A grape from Balthazar's bundle slipped off the vine and fell on the floor. Peewit warily eyed Balthazar and bent down and picked up the grape."

"I think your hiding something."

"Oh no. I-"

"Your not eating boy." Balthazar pointed out, noticing that Peewit had not even touched his grapes, which was highly unusual since he would have eaten them all by now. Peewit grabbed three handfuls of grapes and shoved them all in his mouth.

"Very good. Thank you." Peewit said with his mouth full. It was at that precise moment that Johan began to come out of unconciousness and let out a groan. Peewit stiffened and "Mmm"'d trying to make it seem like he made the noise.

Johan groaned again but was silenced as he received a quick and painful kick in the jaw from Peewit, who in the process had started to choke on his grapes.

"(Cough cough cough cough) Ugh!...Uh seeds." He said smiling nervously and pointing to the few remaining grapes on his plate. Balthazar tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "What's different in here?"

"Nothing...sir." Peewit stiffened as Balthazar spotted the Savina figurine that he had made a few days ago.

"Isn't this one new?" Balthazar asked as he picked up the figurine and examined it. "It's awfully good. It looks very much like the...gypsy girl." he said as he glared at Peewit when he said the last two words. Peewit's mouth opened slightly agape and his heart beat sped up in fear.

"I know. You helped her ESCAPE!" Balthazar snarled banging his fist on the table as Peewit fell backwards out of his chair.

"But I-"

"Now all of Paris is burning because of YOU!"

"She was kind to me Master." Peewit said barely above a whisper.

"YOU IDIOT!" Balthazar yelled as he began to destroy the whole replica. "THAT WASN'T KINDNESS IT WAS CUNNING! SHE'S A GYPSY! GYPSIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE!"

Balthazar stormed over and grabbed Peewit by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his face. "Think boy! Think of your mother!"

Peewit gasped and whimpered under his master's furious face. Balthazar cleared his throat and sat the boy back on his feet. "But what chance could a poor misshapen child like you have against her treachery?" He stood back to his feet and pulled out a knife from his robes. "Why never you mind Peewit. She'll be out of our lives soon enough." Balthazar stabbed the Savina replica and held it under the flame of a burning candle. The little doll was engulfed in flames in seconds as chills ran down Peewit's spine.

"I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I know where her hideout is." Balthazar said simply as he started for the stairs."And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." And with that Balthazar turned on his heel and started down the stairs, leaving behind a very distraught Peewit.

Peewit couldn't breathe. Balthazar was going to attack. With a thousand men the gypsies didn't stand a chance. The boy whipped his head around as a small cry of pain came from the table and he saw Johan climb out from underneath.

"We've got to find the Court of Miracles by day break." Johan said walking towards Peewit. "If Balthazar gets there first..." He trailed off not being able to finish. "Are you coming with me?"

"...I can't..." Peewit said looking away in shame.

"I thought you were Savina's friend."

"Balthazar is my master I can't disobey him again!" Peewit defended crossing his arms and turning his back towards the ex Captain of the guards.

"She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." Johan chastised, disappointment evident in his voice. Peewit remained still, facing the wall.

"Well I'm not going to stand by and watch Balthazar massacre innocent people." Johan stated as he started down the stairs. "You do what you think is right."

Peewit still had his arms crossed but his scowl had softened. He turned to the smurfs who were all three giving him looks.

"What? What am I supposed to do?" Peewit snapped."Go out their and rescue the girl from the jaws of death while the town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!" Peewit paused and let out a breath. "Balthazar was right...Balthazar was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not."

Peewit glanced down at his hand and ran a finger over his lifeline. He then glanced at the smoldering Savina figurine that Balthazar had carelessly tossed on the floor. He then reached a hand inside his shirt and looked at the woven band necklace that she had given him right before she left Notre Dame.

He felt a tap on the bottom of his shoe and looked down to see Greedy, Smurfette and Brainy holding out his cloak. Peewit looked back to the band, to the cloak, and then back to the band. He sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "I must be out of my mind." he grumbled as he snatched up the cloak and hurried to catch up with Johan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Johan had reached the door that lead to the outside and just as he opened it and was about to step outside Peewit's face suddenly appeared hanging upside down from the door.

"Johan!"

"AH!" Johan gasped jumping back and clutching his heart from the very unexpected guest.

"I'm coming with you." Peewit said jumping down from the door and landing on his feet.

"Glad you changed your mind." Johan said once his speeding heart rate went back to a normal pace.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No but she said that this will help us find her." Peewit said as he pulled the woven band necklace off his neck and then handed it to Johan.

"Good! Good! Good!...Ah! Great!...What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Peewit admitted truthfully.

"Must be some sort of code." Johan said studying the band. "Maybe it's Arabic? No, no it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek?" Peewit tuned Johan out as he remembered what Savina had told him when she gave him the band.

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"What?"

"It's the city!" Peewit exclaimed in realization.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a map see? There's the cathedral and the river and this little star is-"

"I've never seen a map that looks like this and-"

And both of them began to talk at once ending at the same time

". . . . and this is (not) it!" both boys said in unison glaring at each other. They both stood up straighter and took a deep breath in through the nose before letting it out through the mouth.

"Alright, if you say it's a map fine it's a map." Johan said being the first to crack. They didn't have time to stand there and bicker back and forth. They had to get to the Court of Miracles and warn Savina and the rest of the gypsies before Balthazar and his men got there at dawn and right now Peewit's map theory was all they had to go on. "But if were going to find Savina were going to have to work together. Truce?"

"Well...Okay!" Peewit said giving Johan a clap on the back, right on his wound, causing the ex Captain of the Guards to groan with pain.

"Sorry." Peewit apologized as they started out into the streets."

"No your not."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After traveling through the streets of Paris, the map lead them to the graveyard. Johan pushed against the big iron gates and they opened with a creepy creak. The two cautiously entered and came upon a grave.

"This looks like the symbol on the map." Johan mused as he looked between the map and the tombstone.

"But what does it mean?" Peewit asked as he held the torch.

"I'm not sure." Johan said grabbing the torch from Peewit and stepping closer to the grave stone. "I can make out the inscription but it's gonna take a few minutes to translate."

Feeling impatient Peewit glanced down at the grave and an idea formed in his mind. With all his might he grabbed onto the lid and pushed it aside, but instead of a body, the tomb revealed a flight of stairs that lead down into the ground.

"Yes well, or we can just go down the stairs."

And so the two climbed into the grave and began to descend the stairs that lead into the deep dark abyss of the unknown.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Peewit asked fighting back the urge to run as the stairs led them into a sort of sewer where rotting piles of skeleton bones lined either side.

"Offhand I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage." Johan said in disgust as he trudged through the filthy water with Peewit following close behind. "Must be the old catacombs."

The two continued deeper and deeper into the unknown. Poor Peewit was so short that the water came up to his waist while for Johan it just went a little ways past his ankles.

"Cheerful place." Johan choked trying to lighten the mood, to which Peewit gave a nervous chuckle. "Kinda makes you wish you got out a little more huh Peewit?"

"Not me!" Peewit said quickly. "I just want to warn Savina and get back to the bell tower before I get into anymore trouble."

Had either of them looked back, they would have noticed that three of the skeletons had moved and watched them as they passed.

"Speaking of trouble we should have run into some by now." Johan pointed out suddenly aware of how long things have been quiet.

"What do you mean?" Peewit asked quickly stepping next to Johan."

"You know, a guard, a booby trap-" the light from the torch suddenly blew out leaving the two encased in darkness. "Or an ambush."

The lights suddenly came back on as about twenty gypsies all dressed in skeleton costumes stood up on the wooden beams that lined the ceiling. They all laughed a creepy maniacle laugh as they jumped down and then grabbed the two boys, forcing their arms behind their backs and made them drop to their knees.

"Well, well, well," Gerard purred as he walked in front of the two prisoners. "What have we here?"

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!" Two gypsy men yelled as they pulled off their masks.

"Were not spies!"

"Won't you listen-" but both were cut off as gags were placed around their mouths.

"Don't interrupt me!" Gerard snarled getting up in their faces. "You are very clever to have found our hideaway." the gypsy king complimented suddenly pulling out two sticks. He twirled one in the air and it caught on fire at one end. "Unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale."

The gypsies laughed manically as their leader lit the second stick and then began to prance back and forth as they all broke out into song.

_**Maybe you heard of a terrible place**_

_**Where the scoundrels of Paris**_

_**Collect in a lair**_

_**Maybe you heard of that mythical place**_

_**Called the Court of Miracles**_

_Hello! Your there!_

_Where the lame can walk_

Three gypsies, one lying on a rolling board, one with a broken foot and the other on crutches stood to their feet and jumped around revealing that they were faking their disabilities.

_And the blind can see_

Three different gypsies, one wearing an eye patch, one with a bandana covering his eyes and another that was blind lifted up their eye patch and bandana, while the one that was supposed to be blind lifted up his entire face revealing it to be a mask.

Three hanging skeletons fell from the ceiling and Gerard pulled out his sword and chopped off the skulls from the rest of the bodies.

_But the dead don't talk_

_So you wont be around_

_To reveal what you found_

Quick as a flash Gerard had climbed up onto one of the beams as his fellow gypsies hoisted the two bound and gagged prisoners over their heads and then proceeded to leave through the doorway, all the while still singing their song.

_**We have a method for spies and intruders**_

_**Rather like hornets protecting their hive**_

_Here in the Court of Miracles_

_**Where it's a miracle if you get out alive**_

Gerard jumped down from the beam and landed on his hands on top of the crowd then did a back flip and landed in front as they entered the Court of Miracles.

The Court of Miracles looked pretty much like a busy market place. Only people were not selling things. Their were colorful banners and tents everywhere and off to the side near the center of it all stood the hanging gallow.

"Gather round everybody! There's good "noose" tonight." Gerard joked holding up one of the nooses. The crowd of gypsies laughed at the pun.

"It's a double header!" Gerard announced as the gypsies forced Johan and Peewit up on the stage to their doom. "A couple of Balthazar's spies!"

The gypsie's booed and hissed as they looked at the intruders.

"But not just any spies, his Captain of the Guards!" Gerard saluted standing straight and tall next to Johan, but he then dropped down to the ground and began walking on his knees imitating Peewit. "And his little bell ringing henchmen."

The gypsies laughed at their king's antics, excited for the hanging. Nobody noticed the little black nanny goat that was within the crowd. Biquette's eyes widened when she saw who the so called "spies" were and she quickly ran off to find her master while Gerard started to sing again.

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles_

_I am the lawyers and judge all in one_

_We like to get the trial over with quickly_

_because it's the sentence that's really the fun._

At the "I am the lawyers and judge" line in the song, Gerard dropped down but then popped back up wearing a white powdered wig and black robe to represent the lawyer but then quickly changed just as fast into an exact copy of Balthazar's clothing, holding a mini gavel and hit Johan on the head three times with it. He held up the purple robes and pranced around the stage before quickly ripping them off, now dressed in brown pants, black boots,no shirt (showing off his abs) and wearing an executioners hat over his head as he pulled on the ropes, tightening the nooses that were around Johan and Peewit's neck.

"Any last words?" Gerard taunted.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" Johan and Peewit said through their gags.

"That's what they all say." Gerard replied cracking his knuckles. He quickly dunked down and when he came up he was once again dressed like Balthazar.

_Now that we have seen all the evidence-_

"Chirp! Cheep chirp squee!" Clockwork objected appearing out of nowhere as if to say, _"Wait I object!"_

"_Overruled!"_

"Cheep Chirp squee!" Clockwork objected again as if to say, _"I object!"_

"_QUIET!"_Gerard yelled as he threw his hat on top of the mechanical smurf.

"Grrr." Clockwork growled as it to say, _"Dang!"_

Now that his little friend was silent, Gerard turned his attention back to the two prisoners.

_We find you totally innocent_

He sang as he laid a hand on Johan's shoulder, earning him a death glare from the gagged ex soldier. Gerard walked behind Johan and appeared on the other side of him dressed in his regular clothing and placing one hand on his back and the other on his chest.

_Which is the worst crime of all_

Gerard's smile turned sinister as he jumped away from Johan and towards the lever that would drop the floor out from underneath Johan and Peewit. As one, both king and gypsies sang the last line of the song.

_**So your going to hang!**_

"STOP!" a voice yelled out from the crowd just as Gerard wrapped his hands around the lever and started to pull. Savina shoved the other gypsies aside as she made it to the front of the crowd with Biquette at her side.

"Mmma!" Johan and Peewit said with relief.

"These men aren't spies they're our friends." Savina explained to her cousin as she climbed up on stage and then proceeded towards her friends to free them.

"Well why didn't they say so?" Gerard asked.

"WE DID SAY SO!" The now gag free Johan and Peewit snapped.

"This is the soldier that saved the miller's family and Peewit helped me escape the cathedral." Savina explained as she untied her friends. Once free Johan made his way to the front of the stage and addressed the gypsy crowd.

"We came to warn you! Balthazar's coming. He says he knows where you are and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men."

The crowd let out horrified gasps and asked amongst themselves what to do.

"Then lets waste no time." Savina said over the crowd before a riot could break out. "We must leave immediately." The crowd instantly parted and ran off, grabbing as much as they could carry.

"You took a terrible risk coming here." Savina said turning to Johan, placing her hands on his arms, while Peewit climbed down from the stage.

"It may not exactly show but were grateful." Savina said, speaking for her people as she rested her head on Johan's chest and gave him a hug. Johan couldn't help but smile at her affections but his smile quickly fell as he noticed Peewit standing awkwardly to the side, looking anywhere but at the two of them.

"Don't thank me," Johan said breaking out of the hug. "Thank Peewit." he said pushing the bashful boy in front of the gypsy girl. "Without him we would have never found our way here."

"Nor would I."

To everyone's horror, they turned and saw Balthazar standing on the stairs as his army of a thousand men charged in full force. The gypsies tried to make a run for it, but the guards blocked off every exit and pointed their spears at them. One even captured Biquette.

Johan, Savina, and Peewit stood back to back as they were surrounded by a circle of guards all pointing their spears at them, while Balthazar walked down the stairs towards them.

"After fifteen years of searching...The Court of Miracles is mine at last." he sighed, smiling like the cheshire cat, an evil gleam in his eye. At long last, he had finally found it.

"Dear Peewit, I always knew you would someday be of use to me." Balthazar purred, patting down the boys unruly blonde hair.

"No!" Peewit whispered in horror.

"What are you talking about?" Savina demanded, her arms held behind her back and her voice dripping with venom.

"He led me right to you my dear." Balthazar gloated as he ran a finger across her cheek.

"Your a liar!"

"And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Johan, back from the dead. Another miracle no doubt." Balthazar taunted crossing his arms as Johan tried to lunge for him but was held back by the guard who had him. "I shall remedy that." Balthazar stepped into the center of his guards and spoke loud enough so that everyone could here him.

"There shall be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and your all invited to attend." The gypsies stopped struggling and looked towards Balthazar with horror, knowing exactly what he meant. They were to be burned at the stake.

"Lock them up." Balthazar ordered as the guards started to haul the gypsies away.

"No! Please! Master!" Peewit begged falling to his knees and grabbing the bottom oh Balthazar's robes. Balthazar whipped his head around and glared at the boy. Peewit's hands let the fabric of the robes slip away and he lowered his face to the ground. This was all his fault. What had he done?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile up in the sky, the smurfs were flying home on Feathers.

"What's smurfing on down there?" Handy asked as he noticed the torch lights up ahead in the grave yard.

"I don't know. Let's smurf it out." Hefty said and with that they manuvered Feathers and the crane landed in a nearby tree.

"Oh no!" Handy gasped covering his mouth with his hands as they saw soldiers forcing the gypsies out from their underground hideaway and into the caged wagons.

"There's Savina!" Handy pointed out as the struggling red head was forced inside.

"And Johan!" Hefty added as the guards forced Johan into a cage of his own.

"This is bad." Handy said.

"Come on, lets smurf back to the village and tell Papa Smurf." Hefty said as they two remounted the bird and then flew back to their village as fast as they could.

**I'd like to point out that I freaking LOVE the song "Court of Miracles." I seriously got the whole song memorized. **

**Peewit: Oh sure, you love the song that almost gets us killed!**

**Me: What? It's catchy. Plus the quick changes are hilarious. Anyway, just so ya'll know, Italics was Gerard singing by himself, Underlined was the gypsies, and bold was everyone.**

**I'd also like to say that this is the second to last chapter of this story.**

**All: NO!**

**Me: I know, I know, but I got plans for another parody after this one. People if you guys have not yet voted in my poll, time is running out. You guys have until I post the last chapter of this to cast your vote. Well that's pretty much it. We hope you enjoyed and so until next ti-**

**Gerard: LLLLIIIIVVVVYYYY!**

**Me: Uh oh! Sounds like Gerard found his "Court of Miracles" performance on youtube. I got to go. Bye! (runs off at super fast speed with an angry Gerard chasing after me)**

**Gerard: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: I REGRET NOTHING!**


	7. The final battle

**Me: (hiding behind a tree) Whew! I think I lost him**

**?: Think again**

**Me: AAAHHH! (runs away as Gerard continues to chase me) **

**Aralyn: GERARD! Don't make me call Ashlynn!**

**Gerard: I don't care! (to me) Get back here you little sneak!**

**Me: Don't you have a kingdom to run or something? HELP!**

**Aralyn: (sigh) You leave me no choice. ASHLYNN! GERARD'S GONNA KILL LIVY!**

**(wild screaming is heard as Ashlynn suddenly jumps out from nowhere and tackles Gerard to the ground and then sits on him, preventing him from getting up)**

**Ashlynn: Bad Gerard! What have I told you about chasing people and getting all worn out?**

**Gerard: (sigh) To not to**

**Ashlynn: You pinky promised!**

**Gerard: I'm sorry but could you get off of me? Your a little heavy.**

**Me, Aralyn and Ashlynn: GASP!**

**Ashlynn: What!**

**Aralynn: Oh no he didn't!**

**Me: Gerard, you might wanna start running.**

**(Gerard runs away as Ashlynn chases after him swinging a frying pan)**

**Ashlynn: HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT THAT HEAVY! THAT'S THE EQUVILANT OF CALLING ME FAT! GET YOUR ROYAL, GYPSY, CARTWHEELING BUTT BACK HERE!**

**Me:(shakes my head) Mmm, mmm, mmm. He's a dead man...Anyway Hello my wonderful readers! Well were finally here. The final chapter of "The Jester of Notre Dame." Man! I can't believe that this is the final chapter. It seems like only yesterday I was writing chapter one. (sigh)...Anyway to the reviews.**

**Aralyn187: Yep. Gerard's gonna die. Or at the very least be extremely injured-**

**CLANG!**

**Gerard:(offscreen) OW! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME THERE? WHY? WHY? OH SWEET MOTHER THAT HURTS!**

**Me:(cringe) Ooh! He's gonna feel that for a week.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: I'm so glad that you loved it. ^_^ And Peewit appreciate's the compliments and yes. Balthazar is an ugly fat evil horrible wizard. Um I'll see if I can make Brainy make a small cameo in this chapter but it probably won't be that big. But I have good news for you, the next parody that I'm gonna do, Brainy will play one of the lead roles so you'll see a lot of him in that story. :)**

**MwolfL: (facepalm) That's right! My bad, it's been awhile since I read "Smurfy Battle." Well I kinda used Greedy instead of Brainy mostly because of the "fat" comment since Greedy is a little on the chunky side. **

**Greedy: GASP! I am NOT chunky! I'm big boned!**

**Me: Sorry (nervous smile) Anyway I have been thinking about it and I do wanna do the sequel but I can't find the movie anywhere on the web! D: I'm not giving up though, I'll see if I can find a dvd copy somewhere though. Yup! Yup! Frollo/Balthazar has gone completely psycho. Haha! Nice foreshadowing with the birds attacking comment from Jimmy Neutron. I never get tired of the "I object" Overruled!" I object" "Quiet!" thing either. Gotta love Clopin and Puppet.**

**Clopin: There's a reason why I am one of the most popular HBND characters.**

**Puppet: You? I think you mean me!**

**Clopin: Your just a bunch pf pieces of fabric!**

**Puppet: At least I'm not a grown man who talks to a bunch of pieces of fabric! **

**Clopin:...Well I have fangirls so HA!**

**Random Clopin fangirls: AAAAHHHHH! CLOPIN! WE LOVE YOU! **

**Clopin: Aw poopie**

**Puppet: RUN YOU FOOL! (Clopin runs for his life as a swarm of fangirls chase after him)**

**Me: Okay! Who let the fangirl's in? Who was on guard duty?**

**Peewit: I think Lazy was**

**(scene switches to Lazy sleeping on the job)**

**Me:(facepalm) **

**Chloe: Glad you liked the chapter and I promise no more star sprinkles. I just couldn't resist that little prank, but they are safely stowed away in Papa Smurf's lab for emergency's.**

**Dolphinrain: Hahaha oh you sneaky little sneak. ;) I'm sure Gerard will be happy to hear that once he's NOT being chased by Ashlynn**

**Gerard: (still running from Ashlynn) Where are you getting all this energy?**

**Ashylnn: I ate a WHOLE box of M&M's before I got here so I'm hopped up on chocolate and rage! (tries to hit him with the frying pan again)**

**Kastella: Very intense indeed**

**Smithy: I agree 100%**

**Random Junk 13: LOL I liked that scene too. And I know! Poor Peewit. I feel horrible for the lil guy, but I'm sure your kiss on the cheek made him feel better**

**Peewit: (blushing and smiling goofily) Hehehe **

**Me: Yup! It made him feel better ^_^**

**Bumble Bee: Don't worry Balthazar get's what is coming to him. (evil smile) **

**Zinka17: I know! I can't believe this is the last chapter either. I was thinking this story was going to be a lot longer than seven chapters but apparently not. :/ Oh well it was a fun ride while it lasted right? I'm super excited to do my Swan Princess parody. And good news for you, Livy and Johan are gonna be Derek and Odette! :D Lot's of fluff for them. I keep telling Gerard that, but the boy king's stubborn as an ox. I'm not surprised that the video was popular. Last time I checked it had over 5,000,000 views.**

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, Savina, Balthazar, Gerard or Clockwork. They all belong to Peyo.**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo. **

**I own nothing.**

**So please enjoy the last, intense action packed, chapter of "The Jester of Notre Dame." Enjoy!**

The sky was painted a bright orange hughe as the first rays of sunlight threatened to break over the horizon. However the atmosphere was one of intense anger and hatred and fear as all eyes were on the red headed gypsy girl tied to the stake.

"The gypsy Savina has been charged with the crime of witchcraft!" Balthazar's voice boomed over the crowd, who jeered as some of the soldiers played a death march on drums.

"The sentence...death!"

The guards fought back the struggling crowd as another tossed more hay by Savina's feet. The scared gypsy girl looked up at the executioner who held a flaming torch in one hand, ready to set the flame when given the order.

The gypsy's were still in the wagon like cages and could do nothing but watch in horror. A furious Johan pulled on the bars in a useless attempt at freedom. A confused archdeacon Homnibus walked out the doors of the church of Notre Dame only to be blocked off by two guards crossing their axes in front of him, preventing the old man from going further.

Balthazar took the torch from the executioner and slowly approached Savina. "The time has come gypsy. You stand on the brink of the abyss." He leaned in closer as a sickening smile spread across his lips.

"Yet even now it's not to late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me," Balthazar's smile turned into a scowl and he held the torch in front of the girl. "Or the fire."

Savina made her choice loud and clear as she spit right on the evil man's face in defiance. The crowd let out a gasp and Savina held her death glare. Balthazar wiped his cheek and turned to the crowd.

"The gypsy Savina has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in mortal danger..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile to make sure that Peewit would not try any more tricks Balthazar had chained the poor boy up in the belltower where the blonde boy was currently struggling in a useless attempt to get free.

"It's all my fault! I gotta break these chains!" He grunted as he struggled for the millionth time, the metal links digging into his skin. With a sigh of exhaustion and defeat he slumped down having lost hope.

"I-I...I give up!" he sobbed hanging his head in shame. "Balthazar won...he always wins."

"Don't bet on it yet laddie."

Peewit jerked his head up at the familiar thick Scottish accented voice in time to see Feathers fly in and land next to him.

"Smurfs?"

"Hefty and Handy saw you were in trouble." Papa Smurf explained as he hopped off Feathers.

"So we came to help." Smurfette added.

Peewit gave a grateful smile to his friends but it quickly dropped. "But it's just me and you three against Balthazar and all his men. There's no way we'd be able to defeat them."

"Who said anything about it being just the three of us?" Gutsy smirked, causing Peewit to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

Suddenly the sound of flapping wings was heard as hundreds of birds of all shapes and sizes flew in, each one carrying one or more smurfs on their back.

"The whole village came to help." Papa Smurf said.

"Everyone one?" Peewit asked incredibly touched. "You-you all would do this...for me?"

"Of coarse Peewit!" Brainy said from atop a pigeon. "You are our friend and friends would do anything to help each other because a friend is a friend until the end and further more-" but the glasses wearing smurf was silenced as Hefty grabbed him off the pigeon and tossed him aside.

Peewit looked at the sea of blue and tears welled up in his eyes. "Thanks guys."

"Don't thank us, first we have to get you out of these chains."

"Oh no! Papa Smurf! Look!"

The smurfs and human boy glanced over the edge and were horrified by the sight they were about to witness.

"For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation," Balthazar said to the crowd holding the torch above his head. "It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!" and with that, Balthazar tossed the torch to the stake and the hay immidateily caught flames.

"NO!" Peewit shouted and pulled at the chains with all his might, a surge of anger and fear and adrenaline coarsing through his veins. The bells began to quietly ring as the very building begins to shake, ripping out the pillars of stone. Finally the chains broke and fell to the ground and he was finally free.

Peewit found a rope and grabbed it, leaping off the edge of the cathedral and lassoing the rope onto a gargoyle head. He landed on a side of the building and looked with fury at the stage where the burning was taking place. He ran across the building and then jumped, flying through the air and landing on the stage. The crowd gasped as he landed and then ran up and untied the now unconscious Savina and tossed her over his shoulder.

A couple a guards tried to climb up on stage, but Peewit shooed them off by grabbing the stake and pointing the burning end at them. He quickly grabbed the rope and swung off stage over the crowd.

"Peewit!" Balthazar snarled in rage. Johan smiled as Peewit climbed the cathedral, (miraculously NOT dropping Savina in the process) Once he reached the top, he ran and stood in front of the giant stained glass window, holding Savina's body above his head.

"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" the crowd cheered, growing louder after each "Sanctuary!" while Balthazar finally snapped.

"Captain!"

"Y-y-yes sir?" Gargamel, the new captain of the guards, stuttered nervously.

"Seize the cathedral!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Peewit said once inside as he laid his gypsy friend on a bed. He heard the crowd outside and quickly ran back out where he grabbed a wooden beam and with a little bit of help from the smurfs, was able to push it over the side where it fell to the ground, crushing Balthazar's wooden carriage which was close to Johan's.

"Come back you cowards!" Balthazar ordered the guards who were guarding Johan's cage as they scurried away like ants, leaving only Scruple left. Seeing his opportunity, Johan reached his arm through the bars of the cage and wrapped it around Scruple's neck.

"Alone at last." he sighed just before he bonked the red headed brat-er-uh I mean guard on the head, knocking him unconscious as Johan grabbed the keys.

Meanwhile the guards were using the wooden beam like a battering ram to break down the door.

"Citizens of Paris!" Johan shouted as he stood atop of his former jail cell, spear in hand. "Balthazar has persecuted our people! Ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?"

"NO!" the crowd shouted, having enough of Balthazar's tyranny. They pulled out their swords, rakes, pitchforks and anything else they had that could be used as a weapon and charged, freeing the trapped gypsies and then charging to fight off the guards.

"I think the calvary's here." Greedy cheered.

"Come on! Let's smurf them a hand." Hefty ordered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Johan reeled back his fist and then punched a guard right in the mouth knocking out some teeth, while Peewit pushed a cinderblock off the side of the church where it fell through a ladder, breaking it and causing the guards that were attempting to climb it to plummet.

At the same time Scaredy Smurf, hesitantly pushed a regular brick over the side where it fell on a guards head.

"I'M SORRY!" Scaredy screamed in fear running from the scene.

"You ready Crazy?" Hefty asked as the pscycotic smurf chewed on a rock like it was nothing more than rock candy filling his cheeks with the rock bits until they stuck out like a chipmunks. Crazy gave the thumbs up sign and Hefty grabbed him, and like a machine gun, Crazy began shooting the rock pieces out of his mouth which shot down at the guards like bullets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harder you fools!" Balthazar ordered holding a sword in the air as the guards continued to try to break down the door with the wooden beam while the battle continued on behind them.

Some guards and villagers were battling nearby and accidentally broke the lock on the stockade where the same old man from before had been trapped.

"I'm free! I'm free!" The old man cheered as he ran in joy, but fell into a manhole with a sign next to it labeled, "Mon Sewer."

"Dang it!"

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Excuse me?" Gerard said as he tapped a guard on the shoulder. The guard whipped around and tried to stab the gypsy king with his spear, but Gerard kept dunking and jumping out of the way. At one point the guard tried to go right for the stomach but Gerard jumped up and backflipped over the guards head. The confused guard turned around only to be met with a swift knee to the gut, a kick to the shin, his head being caught in a headlock and then noogied and finally Gerard literally kicked his butt sending the guard flying.

"Nobody tries to burn my cousin at the stake and gets away with it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hurry guys!" Peewit begged as Handy and a few other smurfs hurried to finish building the catapult they were making.

"Were smurfing as fast as we can." Handy huffed as he hammered in some nails. A metal clinking sound brought his attention away from the smurfs as a grappling hook flew over the side. Peewit ran and grabbed the hook and yanked up on it, causing the three guards that were climbing it to smack in to the decorative gate thing that the hook had come through and then fall where they landed into the water below.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back on the ground the door was still holding strong but it wouldn't keep lasting like that forever.

"Ready...aim..." Gutsy called as he and a bunch of other smurfs prepared to push the catapult off the edge. Handy, who had left momentarily to get a part they needed arrived in time and his eyes widened with horror as they saw what was about to happen to his newest invention.

"SMURFS WAIT-"

"FIRE!" and with that the smurfs heaved and the catapult went falling over the side, causing the guards to scatter to avoid being crushed when it landed.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" Smurfette asked scratching her head. Suddenly the catapult set itself off and slammed down crushing a guard.

"Works for me." Gutsy laughed as Handy stood in the background dumbfounded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sword met ax as Johan and Gargamel battled. The ex soldier managed to push Gargamel back and then reached over and pulled his shirt over his head and tied it in a knot. While the bumbling guard tried to free himself of the knot, Biquette ran out and butted him from behind sending the guard flaying where he convinently landed behind Bayard.

"Bayard sit!" Johan ordered as he had the now awake Scruple in a headlock. The white horse obliged, lowered his rump and once again sat on Gargamel's head.

"Help! Help! Get off me! Get this blasted beast off me!" Gargamel's muffled screams were heard from under the horse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fly my pretties! Fly! Fly! Ahahaha!" Nat cackled loudly as the army of birds flew past the windows and attacked the soldiers. Some of the birds carried smurfs on their backs and so in addition to being attacked by the birds, they were pelted with rocks.

"Whoo hoo! Country Smurfs love to fly!" Farmer Smurf cheered as he flew across the sky on a crane.

"Smurf that ye numpty!" Gutsy crowed as he chucked a rock which hit a guard in the head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Put your backs into it!" Balthazar ordered growing angrier by the second as the guards still struggled to break down the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Back up in the belltower, Tracker was using Crazy as an air pump to heat the fire that was burning under a cauldron full of molten lead. Once it was ready Peewit grabbed a hook hanging on a chain and pulled, causing the cauldron to tip over. The molten lead rushed down a special path normally used to get rid of rain water, and the lead poured from the gargoyle's mouths and rained down below.

The guards when they saw this abandoned the wooden beam and ran along with everyone else. Balthazar jumped back from the lava like substance and continued to try to get through the door, using his sword to break away some more wood from where the beam had already made a hole.

His plan worked and Balthazar scrambled inside and headed for the stairs.

"Balthazar! Have you gone mad?" Homnibus exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs. "I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence you old fool!" Balthazar spat, grabbing the archdeacon by the shirt and then tossing him town the stair breaking his leg, and continuing up the stairs. "The jester and I have unfinished business to attend to and this time you will not interfere." and with that Balthazar had reached the top of the stairs and closed the door, locking it with a key where he then continued up another set of stairs that lead to the belltower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We've done it Savina! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" Peewit cheered as he burst into the room where Savina lay. He turned around eager to show his friend the victory, but stopped when he noticed that Savina was still on the bed not moving.

"Savina wake up! Your safe now." Peewit said going over thinking the girl was sleeping. "Savina?" he touched her cheek and then her forehead but still no response.

Peewit's eye's grew wide and his blood ran cold. "Oh no..."

The smurfs had arrived and gave each other worried looks as they peeked in through the door. Peewit ran over to a bucket of water and scooped up a spoonful and then went back to the gypsy. He placed his free hand on the back of her head and tilted it up as he tried to ladle the water into her mouth but it just ran down the side.

Peewit felt his heart drop and the spoon clattered to the floor. "Oh no!" he whimpered as his dark blue eyes filled with tears. Some of the smurfs began to cry as well and Papa closed the door to let the boy grieve alone.

Peewit grabbed her wrist but felt no pulse and began to sob as he hugged his gypsy friend. The only one who had ever shown him any real kindness. The one who had stood up for him when he was being publicly humiliated at the festival. His first human friend, his first love...was gone.

The young boy was so wrapped up in his grief and sorrow that he did not notice the door open. He felt a hand placed on his back.

"You killed her."

"It was my duty." Balthazar said faking sadness. Horrible as it was, I hope you can forgive me."

Peewit said nothing and refused to look at his master.

"There there Peewit." Balthazar soothed. "I know it hurts. But now the time has come to end your suffering."

At these word's Peewit glanced up and saw Balthazar's shadow cast on the wall, holding a knife above his head.

"Forever."

Peewit gasped and whipped around, grabbing Balthazar's wrist and struggled to keep the dagger at bay but Balthazar fought back, ready to end the boy who had caused him all this inner turmoil. Suddenly in a burst of super human strength, Peewit managed to get the upper hand and shoved Balthazar back against the wall grabbing the knife in the process.

Balthazar cowered back against the wall as the crazed boy approached him with the knife. "Now-now listen to me Peewit-"

"No YOU listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Peewit ranted as he tossed down the knife. Just then a very faint and raspy whisper was heard.

"Peewit?"

Peewit whipped around and his heart soared when he saw that the gypsy girl was alive and waking up.

"Savina!" the short blonde exclaimed as he ran to his friend.

"She lives!" Balthazar growled, standing to his feet and unsheathing his sword.

"No!" Peewit shouted as he grabbed Savina and ran out the room. He had already lost her once and was not gonna lose her again.

Balthazar ran out after them but they had disappeared. He breathed heavily and roughly pushed his frazzled hair out of his face. He leaned back against the wall and then jumped out around the corner, but neither jester nor gypsy were to be seen. Balthazar narrowed his eyes and then looked over the balcony where he spotted Peewit and Savina dangling from a gargoyle head.

"Leaving so soon?"

Balthazar swung his sword and tried to hit them but wound up hitting the Gargoyle head instead.

"Hang on!" Peewit yelled as he then began to jump from gargoyle to gargoyle. By now the fighting crowd below had noticed them and all eyes were on the three.

Finally they made it to the last gargoyle and Peewit and Savina climbed back onto the balcony. Balthazar charged but Peewit shoved Savina out of the way and was now currently standing on top of the gargoyle.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you."

"What?" Peewit whispered in shock and realization. His mother never abandoned him. Balthazar murdered her!

"And now I'm going to do what I should have done fifteen years ago!"

Balthazar ripped off his cape and threw it over Peewit's head. He then yanked on the cape causing Peewit to lose his balance and fall off the gargoyle head, but Peewit grabbed onto the cape to keep from falling but in the process pulled Balthazar off the balcony.

Now the two of them were hanging off the side of the building. Balthazar holding onto the cape dangling at the bottom and Peewit holding both the cape and the side of the balcony. Savina ran over and grabbed Peewit but the boy was a lot heavier than he looked. Balthazar looked to his right and got an idea. He started to swing back and forth and then grabbed onto the gargoyle.

He let go of the cape and it fluttered to the ground as Balthazar climbed on top of the gargoyle. He laughed an evil gut twisting laugh as his wild eyes glared at Savina. The wind making his hair and robes flow in the breeze as he raised the sword above his head, his eyes never once leaving the terrified Savina who was still holding onto Peewit.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit." Balthazar quoted. The way the light shone upon him made his face look monsterous, almost demonic as he went mad with revenge.

The gargoyle he was standing on began to crumble and Balthazar lost his footing and slipped, dropping his sword and grabbing onto the gargoyle head. He stared the stone creature in the face but suddenly the gargoyle came to life and roared as it finally broke off. Balthazar screamed in terror as he fell to his death where he disappeared in the molten lead.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on!...Peewit!" Savina grunted as she started to lose her grip on the boy. Suddenly Peewit slipped and he began to fall.

"NO!" Savina shouted as she watched her friend fall but suddenly Johan reached out and caught him. Savina smiled with relief and then ran off to go to them.

Johan completely pulled Peewit back inside to safety and the blonde boy tackled the older one in a hug. Johan gave a small smile and returned it patting him on the back.

Footsteps were heard as Savina ran in. She stopped and smiled when she saw that both of them were okay. She ran forward and grabbed Peewit in a hug and spun him around causing the short boy to chuckle slightly.

After a good minute they finally pulled out of the hug and Savina sat him on the ground. Peewit smiled and took Savina's hand in one of his and then Johan's in the other. Peewit then put Savina's hand in Johan's and then stepped back, in this gesture giving his two friends his blessing. The ex Captain of the Guards, and the gypsy girl smiled at each other before they kissed while Peewit stood off to the side, truly happy for the new couple.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun had fully risen by now as Savina and Johan walked out the door and into the sunlight where they were greeted with cheers from the crowd. Savina and Johan smiled at the crowd as they grabbed hands and held them triumphantly high in the air, letting the people know that the battle was over and that they had won. Even the smurfs cheered from the roof of Notre Dame.

"Wahoo! We did it! We did-WHOOPS!" Clumsy shrieked as he did a victory dance and then slipped. Luckily Papa grabbed him before he fell.

Back on the ground the crowd was still cheering but they fell silent in confusion as Savina turned around and then stood at the entrance of the door and held out her hand like she was trying to coax someone out.

Peewit, hidden in the shadows, cautiously looked at her hand before he took it. Savina gently lead the recluse outside and Peewit cringed as the bright sunlight shone in his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted and he could see again he saw that the crowd was staring at him.

Out from the crowd emerged a little girl about six to seven years of age, with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. The child slowly walked up the stairs and approached Peewit. She reached out her tiny little hand and Peewit was shocked when she openly reached out and touched his face. She then did something that was the single most kindest thing that anyone had ever done for him in his whole life. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him. Peewit smiled as he returned the hug and she gently ruffled his unruly blonde colored hair. She then grabbed his hand and lead him out into the crowd.

"THREE CHEERS FOR PEEWIT!" Gerard shouted to the heavens from where he had climbed up on a nearby pole. The crowd cheered and patted Peewit on the back, finally accepting him as a member of society. They crowd lifted the happy boy up on their shoulders as Gerard belted out into song once more.

_So here is a riddle _

_To guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

_What makes a monster _

_And what makes a man?_

As he sang this, the gypsy king jumped down from the pole and scooped the little black haired green eyed girl into his arms. The child giggled with glee as Clockwork suddenly appeared on his shoulder and then jumped into her hands.

The crowd continued to march Peewit across the town treating him like the hero he was. Savina and Johan watched proudly from afar and Biquette suddenly jumped into Savina's arms, giving Johan a quick kiss by licking him with her tongue.

All the while the smurfs watched from above, happy for their friend as they flew away on the birds back to their village as Gerard broke out into the last lines of his song.

_(Sing the bells _

_Bells_

_Bells_

_Bells)_

_Whatever their pitch_

_You can feel them bewitch you_

_The rich and ritual knells_

_Of the bells of_

_Notre Dame!_

**Me:(tears up) I just love happy endings. (sniff sniff) (dabs my eyes with a hankie then snaps out of it) Well there you have it folks. Ding dong the wicked wizard's dead, Savina and Johan are together, and Peewit is accepted. Happy endings all around! :)**

**So a few tiny little things, (1) I just kinda randomly threw in the bit where Gerard was fighting that guard. Just trying to throw in a little bit of cousinly love there. Also the little girl at the end, that's an oc of mine, Samantha. You'll meet her in a future story of mine. ;)**

**I apparently have started a sort of movement I guess because I noticed a few others have done smurf movie parodies of their own. Awesome! First is by the always hilarious SuperAlex64 who is doing a parody of the Disney movie "Hercules" titled "The Greatest and Strongest." Starring our very own Johan as none other than Herc himself. (mumbles) Like the squire doesn't have a big enough head already; he's playing a god.**

**Second is by my very good friend Aralyn187 who's doing a parody of Disney's "Tangled" titled "All Tangled Up." Starring her oc Ashlynn as Rapunzel!**

**So check those two out and also don't forget to check out MY next parody, "The Swan Princess" officially titled "Smurfing a Spellbound Swan." Which is out, RIGHT NOW! :D **

**I can't believe this is over. I want to thank each and every single one of you reviewers. I never thought this story would be as popular as it is. Wow! Thank you, thank you all so so much!**

**Well that's all for now. See ya'll at the next parody. I hope you enjoyed this story and the next. Bye!**

**(suddenly a flock of pigeons randomly fly over and land on my shoulders)**

**Me: DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?**


End file.
